The Reincarnations Of The Next Generation
by Kyukyoku Rinnegan
Summary: Boruto and Sarada were visited by the sage of the six paths that gives them the powers of Asura and Indra ,making them the new reincarnations of Asura and Indra Otsutsuki,then they meet X,Zero and Axl and live with them. This is the story of the Reincarnations of the next Generation. Tenseigan!Boruto. EMS! Rinnegan!Sarada. BoruSara. P.S story takes place 5 years after the movie.
1. The shocking departure

HEY GUYS I JUST GOT THIS FUCKING TRMENDOS IDEA SO, I JUST HOPE FROM ALL OF MY HEART THAT YOU ENJOY IT.

the reincarnations of the next generation

chapter 1:the shocking departure

bolt,sarada and mitsuki, the new team 7 and their leader konohamaru sarutobi were ready for their new mission, their D-rank mission!

"now for the new mission, cleaning the garbish,painting the fence,gardening...

"AND GETTING THAT FUCKING CAT BACK TO ITS OWNER,IAM GOD DAMN SICK OF IT DAD"bolt screamed to naruto uzumaki,the seventh hokage. "i want a worthy mission"

both sarada and mitsuki nodded in agreement.

"a wise guy,huh? your risking your youth too early my son" naruto said to bolt. bolt just laughed at his father.

"huh? hey what's so funny"naruto said smiling.

"well at least iam risking my youth because you won't give a crap if i died" bolt said firmly.

the rookies were and their senseis were shocked but naruto didn't say anything.

"okay then you got it" naruto said smiling."i have an A-rank mission for the three of you"

"okay then what is it?"bolt said.

"well there are enemies,fugitive ninjas from otokagure, they are planning to attack the village,your mission is to investigate and to defeat those enemies"naruto said.

"fine then, lord hokage we are going to do that mission" konohamaru said to naruto,sarada and mitsuki nodded in agreement,bolt just groaned.

"alright then you may leave"naruto said to team 7

team 7 toke their leave but then, before bolt was about to leave with the team, naruto called for him.

"hey, bolt"

"what is it?"

"be careful and stay out of troubles"

"hn"

with this last phrase, bolt left his father's office.

team 7 got out of konoha and while they are walking,sarada begin to talk.

"you idiot,why did you say this to the seventh?"

"that's none of your bussiness, four eyes" bolt said firmly to sarada.

"why you"sarada attempted to punch bolt in the face.

just as the punch was about five inches away from bolt's face,bolt catched sarada's hand with his own.

"i have got used to this,iam no longer an idiot"bolt said to sarada.

"well that's obvious because of the half of the nine tails your father sealed in you and the byakugan you unlocked by the chakra of the nine tails" sarada said while bolt realeased his grip from her fist.

"can we continue the road?"konohamaru said to the byakugan user and the eternal mangekyou sharingan user(yes, sarada unlocked the E.M.S after sasuke implanted madara's and hashirama,s cells in her)

with that, they continued their walk untill they reached the forest of death.

suddenly, bolt felt something weird.

"LOOK OUT!" bolt quickly yelled at his team.

after bolt screamed, a kunai and shuriken rain was approching the team.

"byakugan!"bolt yelled and his eyes turned white and the nerves beside his eyes grown and black lines were formed in his eyes.

"ROTATION!" bolt yelled as he spinned like a spinning top creating a large rotating sphere around himself blocking with it all the kunai and the shuriken.

just as bolt stopped spinning, sarada had this chance to attack the enemies.

"sharingan!"sarada yelled as her eyes turned red with three tomoes in it.

"fire style: phoneix flower jutsu!"sarada yelled and she began spitting out small fire balls on the enemies. all of the oto ninja screamed in pain as they turned to ash.

there were still only five ninjas of the enemies.

"snake bearer jutsu!"mitsuki said as he transformed into a snake and swallowed four of the enemy ninja.

the last ninja was very terrified with what he just saw, all of the ninjas were terminated.

"gentle fist" bolt yelled as he punched the oto ninja square in the heart making him cough blood out of his mouth.

"tell me why are you trying to attack konoha?" bolt said firmly to the near- death ninja.

the ninja just smirked and he grabbed something from his pocket,something like a paper,sarada quickly realised what that was.

"BOLT WATCH OUT!"sarada screamed as she ran at top speed to bolt.

bolt realised what sarada meant but it was too late, as sarada made it to bolt,the paper bomb was about to explode, it was a nuclear paper bomb!

bolt quickly hugged sarada to protect her from the explosion.

"BOOM!"the bomb exploded taking all of the forest of death with it, and bolt and sarada were blown away by the explosion, the bomb was extremely powerful that it blowed botth of them outside of konoha, to tell the truth, it blowed them away outside of the reigon of the five elemental nations!

the explosion ended and its smoke faded, luckily for konohamaru and mitsuki they weren't caught in the blast, they found a strong shelter that was powerful enough to sheild them from the nuclear bomb blast.

"BOLT, SARADA WHERE ARE YOU TWO?" konohamaru and mitsuki said yelled to see if sarada and bolt are still alive.

mitsuki found bolt and sarada's head protectors,just as he saw the head protectors, he quickly started to cry and yell,"BOLT,SARADA,NOOOOOOOOO!"

konohamaru quickly ran to the location of the yelling and crying to see mitsuki hugging the head protectors very firmly and tears were flowing from his golden snake eyes.

konohamaru just thought the same thought that came to mitsuki and he just sat at the ground, looking down at the ground and putting his hand on his head.

after an hour, a group of anbu s with naruto came to the location of the explosion to see mitsuki and konohamaru sitting on the burnt ground and tears were flowing from their eyes like niagra's falls.

"no,it can't be" that was the thought that came in naruto's head.

just as he saw the head protectors, he yelled out of his throut "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!",all of konoha heared the seventh hokage yelling out of his throut.

two hours after the large yell, naruto,mitsuki,konohamaru and the group of anbu returned to konoha, sakura and hinata were waiting for them with rest of the former rookies and their children.

"what happened,naruto? where is bolt?" hinata said to naruto worried.  
"and sarada, where is sarada, naruto?"sakura was as worried as hinata.

naruto didn't say anything but showed the girls and the former rookies the two head protectors,all of the rookies were shocked with their children as well, hinata and sakura putted their palms on their mouths and tears began to form in their eyes.

"iam so sorry" mitsuki said cutting the silence."they died protecting us from the nuclear bomb"mitsuki said with tears formed in his eyes.

after he finished speaking,hinata fainted and fell on the ground,everyone went to see hinata and to take her to the hospital.

naruto walked slowly to his office,terribly broken hearted,he dissmised mitsuki and konohamaru before he walked to the hokage tower.

just as he entered, tsunade,the fifth hokage,ran to naruto.

"naruto,what happened there?there was a huge explosion in the forest of death"

naruto just stared at tsunade for two minutes then he said"it's my fault they are gone, it's my fault they are gone" he continued reapeating this phrase as he walked to his office,leaving tsunade completely confuesd and worried.

"tsunade-sama"shizune quickly appeared and ran to tsunade.

"what is it, shizune?"tsunade said to shizune who was taking her breath from the running she ran.

"they need you at the hospital, hinata collapsed"

"what?let's go" tsunade said as she and shizune ran to the hospital.

after the explosion with ten hours, sarada and bolt woke up after being blown from the massive explosion,sarada quickly realised that they were lying at the sand and that they were out of the five elemental reigon.

she also saw bolt lying at the sand, covered in blood and coughing blood out from his mouth.

sarada quickly ran at her teamate to help him

"BOLT,DO YOU HEAR ME? PLEASE ANSWER ME!"sarada yelled at bolt with tears flowing from her eyes.

"sa-rada is th-at y-ou?"bolt said to sarada before he coughed some blood out of his mouth.

sarada quickly used her medical ninjutsu to heal was crying while she was healing him.

"you idiot,why did you do this?"sarada said while crying and healing bolt.

"i would more than that to protect you" bolt said smiling."iam just shocked to see you crying for me. are you scared on me?"

"of course iam, because i love you"sarada said to bolt.

"say it again"bolt said to sarada. he couldn't belive what his ear just heard.

"i said i love you,okay? i loved you since our first and accidental kiss"

"i love you too sarada"bolt said smiling.

sarada finished healing bolt, but her chakra wasn't enough to heal him completely,his left arm and leg were still ,sarada decided to lift him on her back

sarada used her sharingan to scan the area to look for a she found something instead of a shelter,she found a city with strange tall buildings in it,sarada ran at top speed with bolt sleeping on her back.

"i wish someone can help us there" was sarada's thought as she approched more and more to the city. 


	2. The great meeting of a legendary hero

sorry for being late on you guys but studying and school made it hard anyway the 2nd chapter is up so enjoy

* * *

sarada ran as fast as she could,she was holding a half consious bolt on her back and she saw a strange city so she decided to go their to ask for help

when she entered the city,she couldn't believe her eyes of what she saw

"wow what is this?" sarada thought in shock

sarada saw the buildings in the city they were high skyscrapers and the people were wearing strange clothes that looked like armors in fact,they were armors.

then sarada remembered that bolt needs help and she must hurry and get some help.

she saw someone that looked like a human wearing a green outfit with strange glasses on his eyes

the man with the green outfit realised sarada and bolt and held a gun from his pouch and pointed it towards them

"who are you two?"the man said pointing his gun to bolt and sarada

"sir,please we came in peace,we just need medical help"sarada said to the man

"then you are humans?"the man asked shocked

"yes?"sarada said confused

"no place for filthy humans like you!"the man said as some other men that looked just like him gathered with him having guns and their guns were glowing threatening to shot on our two heroes

bolt saw this and clapped his hands together slowly because of his broken arm and shouted "wind style:great breakthrough!"

a wind storm blowed all the men away,some of the men survived the storm and looked frightened at bolt and sarada

"please,we don't want to hurt anyone,please help us"sarada said to the man

"no way!"the man shouted "you two have no place here.

"alright then iam angry now"sarada said while putting bolt on the ground carefully.

sarada flew through hand signs "fire style: phoenix jutsu!" sarada spit out a blazing phoenix out of her mouth

the phoenix flew through the men and the men screamed in pain as they turned into dust.

the previous man toke a phone out of his pocket "Emergency!Code S we need backup,i repeat we need backup"

sarada kept fighting with her ninjutsu then she started fighting with her sword.

then other men came to resist and stop sarada but sarada wiped all of them out in no time

by the time,sarada started to get exhausted due to lack of chakra

"she looks exhausted,it's our chance"one of the men said

just as their bullets were about inches from sarada,they vanished in a blink of an eye

"wh-what is this?"one of the men said

suddenly,a man with a strange red armor with a helmet that has horns in its sides of the face and a white bandage in his left arm and he also had long blond hair with a blue ribbion tied to his hair appeared.

"what is going on here,why are you attacking them?"the blonde haired man said to the shocked men

"m-mister Zero,those are humans,they are threatening us"one of the men said to the guy called Zero

"that's not true,we just need medical care,please" sarada said trying to take her breath

Zero looked at the tired sarada,then he looked at the injured bolt on the ground

"i don't think they are lying,they look very exhausted,take them to the hospital,Collar"Zero said to the previous first guy with green outfit

"But mister Zero they are..."collar was interrupted by Zero

"no buts! take them to the hospital right now!"Zero said frustrated.

"as you wish mister Zero"collar said to Zero

the men carried bolt and helped sarada to the hospital

"i hope they don't do anything with us" was sarada's thoughts as they approched to the hospital.

* * *

iam so sorry if the chapter is so short and less action, next chapter: the sage of the six paths,hagoromo otsguki visits bolt and sarada while they are in the hospital and tells them about their parents' lives before they were born and he gives them the powers of his two sons.

untill then addios!


	3. The new Ashura and Indra

now guys its time for the third and the greatest chapter in my opinion in this story

* * *

bolt and sarada were placed in seperated rooms in the hospital,Zero told the guards not to harm those two and as soon as they become well,they arrive at their base immediately.

bolt slept deeply in his room due to fatigue while sarada stayed awake alittle thinking about the guy who saved their lives.

"zero"the name echoed in sarada 's mind.

then she felt exhaustion filling her body,then lulled into a deep slumber.

bolt took an hour sleeping before he heared a deep voice waking him up.

"wh-who's there?,where am i?"bolt said completely tired.

"bolt is that you?"a voice said to bolt,he quickly realised that was sarada's voice.

bolt rubbed his eyes to check his surroundings,he saw that he was in a white room with nothing but drawings of nine beasts with lots of tails and a drawing of a sharingan eye but with three circles instead of one and nine tomoes instead of three.

sarada showed up after a while and saw these strange drawings.

"what is this?"bolt said as he looked at the drawings,"Hey,this one looks like kurama"bolt said pointing to the picture of the nine tails.

"and this one,it looks just like my father's left eye"sarada said pointing to the strange sharingan.

"this is weird"bolt said completely confused.

then suddenly,a large puff of smoke occured around the room reavealing an old man with a goat beard with nine black balls floating under his legs and he was floating on top of them,he also had the strange sharingan in his eyes and another one in his forehead but it was red.

"hello bolt uzumaki,sarada uchiha,it's very nice to meet both of you here"the old man smiled to the duo

"who are you and where have you taken us?"bolt said to the man.

"where have i taken you? well both of you are in your mindscape" both bolt and sarada's eyes widened and their jaws dropped to the floor. th old man laughed at their expressions.

"if that's our mindscape,then what are those drawings?"sarada asked pointing to the drawings on the walls.

"those are the drawings of the nine bijuus"the old man said

"i knew it"bolt said.

"and this drawing"the old man said pointing to the strange sharingan painted on the wall"is the legendary dojutsu, the rinnegan"

"so that is the dojutsu my dad is using?"sarada said to herself.

"by the way,how is naruto and sasuke?"the old man asked the duo

"wh-who did you know about our dads?"bolt asked completely shocked that the old man knew about their two fathers.

"because iam the one who gave them their powers"the old man said answering bolt's question.

"so that's how my dad and uncle sasuke are so strong"bolt said.

"but you didnt answer our previous question,who are you and why did you brought us here?"sarada said repeating bolt's first question.

"my name is hagoromo otsguki but as most of the people in the world calls me:the sage of the six paths"

"WHAT?!"sarada shouted completely shocked after knowing who is the old man.

"what is it,sarada"bolt asked completely confused and surprised at sarada's sudden scream.

"that's the first sage,the father of all ninja and the first jinchuriki ever in this world.

bolt was completely stunned and his jaw was dropped to the floor,the old man laughed loudly at bolt's expression.

"just like your father,bolt"the six paths sage said,still laughing.

"okay,okay now that we know where we are and who are you, can you please tell us why we are here?"sarada asked the sage.

the old man stopped laughing ,but he was still smiling.

"well i summoned you two here because i think you two are ready"the old man said

"ready?,ready for what?"bolt asked completely confused.

"ready to bcome reincarnations"the old man answered.

neither bolt nor sarada didn't seem to catch a glimpse of the words the old man said

"well, let me explain"the old man said as he clapped his fingers together changing the room they were in, bolt quickly realised where they were now.

"that's my mindscape"bolt said"but why are we here?"

just as he said this,there was a loud roar coming from a celling like a cage,it was kurama,the ninetails.

"WHO DARES TO AWAKEN ME FROM MY SLEEP?"kurama roared

just as kurama saw the old man he stopped roaring and begin to calm down.

"OLD MAN,WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE?"kurama asked the old sage.

"kurama, it's been a while,i need you to do me favour"the old sage said.

"WHAT IS IT?"kurama asked.

"i want you to lend all your powers to this kid over here"the old said said pointing to bolt.

"HM,THIS BRAT?WELL FOR YOU OLD SAGE I WILL DO ,THIS KID IS MORE CLEVER THAN HIS FATHER"kurama said.

"thank you kurama,now proceed bolt"the old man said thanking kurama then ordering bolt to get close to kurama.

kurama held his fist to bolt "PUMP FISTS WITH ME KID,FROM NOW ON WE ARE PARTNERS AND I WILL MAKE YOU ACCESS MY POWERS AND TAKE FULL CONTROL OF IT,YOU WILL ACCESS THE TAILED BEAST MODE(BIJUU MODE)"kurama spent a lot of time explaining the powers of the bijuu mode to bolt.

"very well"the old sage said,"now bolt,open the cage"

bolt pulled his t-shirt up and there was a seal with the kanji "nine" written on twisted his hand around it and the cage of the ninetails opened.

once the cage opened,an orange copy of the ninetails got out of his body and entered bolt's body right from the place of the seal.

once the orange copy of the ninetails was completely absorbed,bolt's outfit changed to purple pants with black lines and a purple cloak with a purple T-shirt with strange linings on it.

"ahh i feel like iam born again, like a baby that opened his eyes for the first time"bolt said opening his eyes.

the old man smiled and sarada looked confused "is that what we came here for?"sarada asked the old sage.

"that's not all"the old man said clapping his fingers again to return to the previous room with strange paintings.

"i have summoned you here to become reincarnations of my two sons ashura and indra"the sage of the six paths said and started to tell the story of his two sons and their powers and how they fought and how the history of ninja begin from hashirama senju aand madara uchiha to the war between the elemental nations to orochimaru's evil plan to make sarada's father a new suit of clothes for him to the 4th geat ninja war to how naruto lost his right arm and how sasuke lost his left arm to how itachi died to the time being.

bolt and sarada heared this and became very furious.

"I CAN'T BELIVE THEY TRICKED US ALL THE TIME"bolt said angerily.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT MY FATHER KILLED MY UNCLE ITACHI AND KILLED OROCHIMARU AND THEN REVIVED HIM AGAIN"sarada said angerily as tears were flowing from her cheeks."I JUST CAN'T BELIVE THAT THEY WERE HIDING ALL OF THIS FROM US ALL OUR LIFE"

"iam so sorry,but u should have known sooner or later even if iam not the one who will tell you"the old man said sadly to the to teenagers.

sarada couldn't take it anymore and she fell to the ground with tears flowing heavily from her eyes.

bolt rushed to sarada tried to calm her down and the old man looked sadly at both of them.

he then smiled and said "you two are going to be a perfect couple"

just as he said this,the duo stood up quickly "WE ARE NOT COUPLES!"the duo said in one voice as both of them blushed.

the old man couldn't stop himself from laughing and after a couple of minutes,the old man broke laughing and told them "now it's time to give you both your special powers,bolt,raise your right hand and sarada,raise your left hand"

both of the duo did what the old man told them, the old man raised both of his hands and there were strange markings on his two palms,the right palm had a yellow glowing circle and the left hand had a purple glowing crescent,once the signs glowed,the nine tailed beasts appeared on the right side of the old man and a golden rinnegan appeared on the left side of the old man.

suddenly there was a white blinding light as the markings glowed hardly and as the white light vanished, the markings disappeared from the old sage's hands and the nine tailed beasts and the golden rinnegan disappeared.

"what happened,old man?"bolt asked completely confused.

"remember when i told you that ashura's powers was controlling the powers of the tailed beasts and the sage mode?" the old sage asked.

bolt nodded.

well,you have them now"the old man smiled."to activate the sage mode and channel sage art chakra to your eyes.

bolt done as said and opened his eyes and his eyes pattern changed to a golden small horizontal line and under his eyes were deep brown.

"wow,this is awesome,i can feel power running through my body"bolt said.

"that's not all, try to enter the tailed beast mode but without deactivating the sage mode"the old sage said.

bolt done as said but instead of the bijuu outfit,it turned in a black jumpsuit with a purple short jacket and nine black balls flying on bolt's back.

"what are these balls?"bolt asked the old sage.

"these are called the truth seeking balls,they can assist you in battle"the old man said"your powers are called the sixpaths senjutsu,you can activate it whenether you want and also can comminucate with the nine tailed beasts in your mindscape"

then the old man turned to sarada and took a mirror from his pocket to make see her face,sarada saw her left eye having the rinnegan but it was gold.

"this is called the golden rinnegan,it's a very rare and powerful dojutsu"then he explained the mechanism of the rinnegan and how it can make her control all types of chakra(fire,water,earth,air,crystal,lava,dark,wood,inferno,light,physic,steel,fighting,grass,poison,ice,electric,ghost,rock,ground and dragon) and also told her how to use her susanoo'

"i have to admit both of you,my sons never had these extra powers like you two,both of you are unique" the old man said smiling.

then bolt rushed and hugged the old sage,sarada did the same.

the old sage was surprised but he smiled and returned the hug.

"you know what old sage"bolt began to speak"we may not know you but you were talking to us as if we were your sons, thank you,even my own father wouldn't do something like this"

"don't you remember bolt,iam the father of all ninja and the creator of the road of ninja,so iam your father as sarada's father as well"the old sage said smiling.

"i don't know how to thank you for opening our eyes to the truth"sarada said to the old sage.

"both of you two are the reincarnations of my two sons and i have done the same with your fathers so there is no difference between you two and them"the old man said"now, i guess it's time for you two to return to your real world.

"wait"bolt said "will we ever see you again?"

"don't worry young sage"the old man said smiling "we will meet again in time" just as he said this, a blinding light appeared in front of the two reincarnations blinding their site and both of them opened their eyes to find they were still in the hospital.

bolt got up sitting on the bed to find that his legs were replaced with boots similar to the guy that named Zero has, but they were purple.

"what is the purple problem with me?" bolt thought as he saw the boots.

"well i see you are awake" a woman with white coat entered bolt's room,bolt realised quickly that she was a nurse.

"excuse me miss,what happened to my legs?"bolt asked the nurse.

"well your legs were completely broken and damaged,so we replaced them,you are lucky,they are a gift from a legendaire hero to you" the nurse said

"iam sorry if iam asking a lot but where are we now?"bolt asked

"we are in neo acardia,the city of reploids,but now it's the city of both humans and reploids"the nurse asked.

"so we are out of the five elemental nations" bolt thought.

just as then, bolt suddenly remembered something.

"sarada, where is sarada?"bolt asked worried.

"you mean the girl that was with you?"the nurse asked and bolt nodded.

"well she woke up an hour ago and she is waiting outside for you"the nurse answered.

bolt rushed out of the room to see sarada sitting on a chair,she saw bolt and both of them rushed to each other and hugged.

"iam so glad you are okay,for a moment i thought i lost you"sarada said as she buried her face in bolt's neck and started crying.

"heh,don't worry about me sarada, i die hard yo know"bolt said returning the hug.

just as then, the guy named collar came and began to speak.

"okay then you two since you are okay now, commander Zero needs to see the both of you.

"okay then mister we will go with you now" but said breaking the with sarada.

Collar looked at the two with disgust as they procceded to get out of the hospital and to go to the guy named Zero.

* * *

well i guess i had made a good job classifying the new powers of bolt and sarada, next chapter:bolt and sarada are introduced to the resistance and to X,Zero and Axl and the legendaire guardians,what will happen after that? we will find out next time.

untill then,addios!


	4. The new maverick hunters

well hello guys the fourth chapter is up so enjoy.

Chapter 4: the new maverick hunters

After the duo got out of the hospital,they were on their way to the guy named then looked at their arms and noticed the yin and yang seals.

"So this was not a dream" both of them said in unison.

They walked a long way untill they reached a high building with lots of satallites and wires.

"Wow" was the word that the duo said in unsion.

"Okay you filthy human, enter the base now" Collar said in disgust.

"Hey man take it easy we are not gonna fuck you up or something" Bolt said.

"Why don't you just be calm alittle?" Sarada said.

"SHUT UP YOU FILTHY WHORE!" Collar yelled at Sarada.

Suddenly, there was a huge KI in the area and it came from Bolt.

In a blur of purple flash, Bolt became behind Collar holding the Flying Rajiin Kunai to his neck.

" **WATCH YOUR TONGUE OR YOU MAY END UP LOSING IT!"** Bolt said becoming very angry.

Collar couldn't react as he was stunned at his place with fear.

Then, Zero came in view.

"What's going on? why are all the soilders are on the ground?" Zero said refering to the stunned and frightened soilders.

"It's a long story" Sarada said smiling.

"Anyway will you please follow me?" Zero asked the duo and they both nodded as they followed Zero.

They walked through a long way untill they reached a strange door.

"Can you please wait for me here?" Zero asked polietly.

"Sure thing" Bolt said smiling.

"By the way, you may take the bandages off your head" Zero said making the younge blond blink in questioning.

Bolt then touched his head to find that there are lots of bandages on her head.

"How the-" He then remembered the nuclear paper bomb explosion and that he used himself as a shield to protect 'his' Sarada.

Zero then walked to the room leaving the duo outside.

After 2 hours, Bolt became bored.

"Hey Sarada-chan"

"Yes Bolt-kun?"

"Iam bored. How about going for a little tour around this place?"

"Well iam bored too so i agree"

The duo then walked in the base seeing high technology far more advanced than the technology that they have in Konoha.

"Amazing isn't it?" Sarada asked Bolt.

"Hell Yeah!" Bolt exclaimed being amazed as well as his beloved.

They kept walking untill they reached the roof.

There was the most beautiful sight that Bolt and Sarada can see.

The beautiful blue sky with the clouds flying in it.

"Wow this is very beautiful" Sarada exclaimed.

"Yep it's sure is" Bolt said to his beloved.

Both of the duo sat on and edge and looked at the sky. Feeling the cool breeze of wind hitting their faces.

"You will take out these bandages won't you?" Sarada asked Bolt refering to the bandages.

"Oh i almost forgot about them" Bolt answered.

Bolt took off the bandages that were on his head and Sarada's eyes widened at what she saw.

Bolt noticed her expression and decided to talk.

"What is it Sarada-chan?" Bolt asked completely confused.

"Bolt-kun"

"What is it?"

"Your hair"

"What? is it burned or what?"

"No. it's red"

Bolt's eyes widened as he heared that his hair colour changed to red.

With the change in the hair colour, he looked like a mix between Minato and Kushina.

"How did that happen?" Sarada asked.

"Maybe it's because from the old sage's powers,it may had changed things in me and you" Bolt said

"Maybe. but you know what you look more sexy with that" Sarada said with an evil smirk.

Bolt just sweatdrooped at this and made his foxy grin.

Suddenly, An explosion occured not far from the base.

"What was that?" Sarada asked

"I don't know but let's check it out" Bolt said as he didn't wait for a responde from his beloved and jumped off the edge and out of the base.

 _" He is a big idiot and i like that in him"_ Sarada thought as she followed Bolt.

Bolt was running to the location of the explosion when he heared a girl crying then he ran faster and saw a girl surrounded by blue robots who had a canon in their right arms and a strange glowing red eye. They were surrounding a man and a girl who kept kicking and crying as she tried to struggle to get away from the man who was trying to rape her.

"Hey you leave that girl alone" Bolt said threatening the rapist.

"Or else what will you do?" the rapist said.

"Or else this, Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Bolt yelled as he formed about 10,000 Shadow Clones.

"ATTACK!" He said as the clones jumped at the robots.

The clones attacked the robots and took them all down and who was left was the rapist.

 _" did defeat the robots?"_ The rapist thought with shock.

"Now it's your turn" Bolt said to the man as he formed a blue chakra sphere in his hand.

The man then held a big gun in his hand and shot at Bolt, But it was deflected by a sword and Bolt realised it was Sarada.

"Missed anything special?" Sarada asked.

"Let's just say i took all the fun by myself" Bolt said with a foxy grin.

Sarada was a little upset but she decided to let it through.

Bolt then launched at the man with top speed.

"Rasengan!" Bolt yelled as the blue chakra sphere hitted the man's gut causing him to spit saliva and fly like a pin wheel and hitted a tree and fell on the ground uncoinsious.

"Are you alright?"Sarada asked the girl who was on the floor.

"Y-yeah thank you" the girl said .

Then Bolt realised something. She was naked as her clothes were torn.

"OH MY GOD!" Bolt yelled as he fainted due to nosebleed.

Sarada just giggled while the girl didn't understand.

"Who are you two?" The girl asked.

"I will tell you later. Right now you need help"

"That's okay the base is near from here" The girl said.

"You know this base!" Sarada asked.

"Yes, iam the base scientist" The girl said as Bolt woke up.

"Good to see you again dobe-kun" Sarada said as she giggled.

"Shut up teme-chan" Bolt said as he blushed.

"Um excuse me who are you two?" the girl asked.

"My name is Bolt Uzumaki and the girl next to me is my friend, Sarada Uchiha" Bolt said answering the girl.

"Thank you for saving me, Bolt-san" The girl said.

"Excuse me but i don't like formalities just call me Bolt" Bolt said and the girl nodded.

"Now i have to give you some clothes and heal your wounds" Sarada said as she turned to face Bolt.

"Well what are you waiting for?"

"What?"

"Walk over to that tree"

"Oh! iam sorry forgive my foolishness" Bolt said as he walked to a tree and kneeled behind it.

Sarada then gave the girl her clothes that she used to wear when she was genin (the clothes she wear in boruto:naruto the movie)

After a couple of minutes, Sarada finished clothing and healing the girl.

"Okay Bolt-kun, you can come out" Sarada said to Bolt.

"Good, now let's return to the base." Bolt said.

"Okay but first wipe the blood from your nose" Sarada said as she and the girl giggled.

"By the way we didn't know your name,miss blondie" Bolt said.

"Oh iam sorry. My name is Cielina but you can call me Ciel" Said the girl who was named as Ciel.

" Nice to meet you Ciel-sama" Bolt said as he bowed to Ciel.

"Nice to meet you too Bolt" Ciel said smiling.

"Okay let's head to the base" Sarada exclaimed.

Ciel walked a few steps and then stumbled to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Sarada asked.

"Yes i think so but the man who tried to rape me hurted my knees" Ciel said.

"Don't worry i can handle this" Bolt said as he placed his two hand on the girls' shoulders and then vanishing in a purple flash.

In an instant, they were at the edge of the base.

"How did y-you d-d-d-d-do that?!" Ciel said completely shocked.

"Well it's kinda hard to explain" Bolt said making his foxy grin and scratching the back of his head.

"Okay then follow me" Ciel said motioning for the duo to come with her.

They were now in front of the door that Zero led them in the first place and then Ciel procceded to the door as it opened and she, Bolt and Sarada entered the room.

All what the reincarnations saw was Zero talking to a guy with blue helmit and a white metal vest armor at the upper torso of his body and a long red cloth that was wrapped on his neck and black jumpsuit with white and blue boots.

Another guy entered the conversaiton between Zero and the blue helmet guy. He was a guy with orange spiky hair that was somehow defying gravity. He aso had a black armor with a blue pearl in the center of it and a black helmet that showed some of his orange spiky hair. On his waist there were two guns and he also wore a black jumpsuit with black boots with red linnings all around the front part of the armor. He also had a scar at the shape of "X" on his nose.

Zero then noticed the duo and smiled. But his smile disappeared when he saw Ciel with them and she wore strange clothes.

"Even thought i don't know you two, i don't know why are you saving people that you don't know" Zero said.

"Well it's our duty after all" Sarada said with a smile.

"And that is?" Zero asked.

"To bring peace to the world and i mean it!" Bolt said with much excitement. "And i never ever go back on my word because that's my ninja way!"

Sarada facepalmmed herself. _"Oh Bolt"_

Zero then smiled again at the two.

"Hey Zero-man won't ya tell us who is the funky and the chick who defeated about 100,000 mavericks and a rapist?" The orange head said.

"Well i don't know" Zero said.

"The name's Bolt Uzumaki and the girl next to me is my fiancee Sarada Uchiha" Bolt said.

Sarada blushed very deeply as the orange head and the blue helmet guy noticed her and giggled.

"Awooooo,Young love" The orange head said teasing Sarada.

Sarada then became furious as she lightning started to form in her left arm and her Sharingan activated and span very rapidly.

 _"Oh no! According to Zero, This attack hurts like a bitch"_ The orange head thought in worried.

Bolt then putted his hand on Sarada's shoulder and she looked at him and her Chidori disspelled. She then got angry and punched Bolt in the face sending him flying to the door and crashing it and making it fly with Bolt on the ground.

This made everyone look with shock at Sarada and they were even more shocked as they saw bolt coming out of the wreck without even a scratch as an orange aura covered him healing all his wounds.

"How the hell did you do that?" The orange head asked.

"That's also kinda hard to explain" Bolt said making his foxy grin and scratching the back of his head.

"Wow in all my life as a maverick navigator i have never seen something like that" A feminine voice said,she was a blonde girl with a white and brown her was a girl with blonde hair and white and light green armors and she had srtange robot eyes flying on top of her head. And another girl with with white and purple armor,She also had a purple hair that ended to her waist and some was blocking her eyes.

"Those two are very unique. Maybe that's what we want" The young blonde said excitedly.

"It seems that the two are very powerful" The purple haired woman said.

"Um, what do you guys mean?"Bolt said confused.

"Well we are looking for strong people just like you two to give us a hand at the battle against evil" the blue helmet teen said.

"Um, if i won't be rude but mind you say your names?" Sarada asked.

"Oh! How rude of us,My name is X and the guy next to me is Axl" The blue helmet said and then pointed to the guy named Axl.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Alia" The elder blondie said.

"Hi there! Iam Pallette" The younger girl said.

"And iam Layer" The purple head said.

"Nice to meet you all and thanks for the help" Bolt said with his foxy grin.

"Um, Excuse me Bolt" X said to Bolt.

"Hm?" Bolt questioned.

"Why is there blod coming out of your nose?"

Bolt face became red crimson as his hair color and Sarada rolled on the floor laughing. Zero just looked at his blush and the looked at Ciel with the new clothes and knew what had happened as he rushed at Bolt with a Saber.

"What the hell? What are you doing?" Bolt said as he dodged the Saber slash.

But Zero didn't answer as X and Axl pinned him to the ground trying to calm him down.

"YOU SAW HER NAKED YOU PERVERTED BASTARD, I WILL KILL YOU!" Zero screamed at Bolt.

It took a long while for Ciel to explain what had happened. Zero apologized after he understood everything.

" _He seems to love her"_ Bolt thought as they sat on chairs.

"We are offering you two to become maverick hunters and work for us for world peace,so what do you say?" Zero said.

Bolt looked at Sarada.

" _What do you think?"_ Bolt questioned.

" _We must keep our eyes open"_ Sarada answered.

"So?" Zero said extending his hand.

"Okay then"Bolt answered shaking his hand.

It was the beginning of a new era, the era of the new maverick hunters.

* * *

Sorry about the less action guys. Next Chapter: Bolt and Sarada meets the legendaire guardians.

Warning: This Chapter is action-packed you are warned XD

Oh and please review.

Untill then, addios.


	5. The fight part 1: Harupia of the wind

I know that some people might say why arent you putting lemons in this fanfic well i promise you guys there will be lemon after this chapter so right now enjoy.

* * *

2 Months later...

Boruto yawned as he got up from sleep as he realized something.

Sarada was sleeping next to him.

On the same bed.

And both of them are completely naked.

Sarada's head was on Boruto's chest as she was hugging his waist snoring lightly as Boruto started running his fingers through her black locks and he was smiling.

'My God. She is an angel when she is asleep' Boruto thought as he slowly got out of the bed as he made sure that he won't wake his love up.

Boruto took a shower and changed his clothes but this time he was wearing different clothes.

He was now wearing a black trench half sleeved coat with a white t-shirt that has the Uzumaki symbol in front and the trench coat had the Ostutsuki symbol on the back and black fingerless gloves with the same black pants with red linnings and the purple boots and a necklace that has 9 magatamas.

After finishing, Boruto got out of the room after giving Sarada a kiss on her forehead causing her to blush and Boruto to giggle at her.

Boruto entered the CMD room and found X, Zero and Axl talking with Alia, Pallete and Ciel.

"Good mornin' everyone" Boruto saluted.

"Oh! Good morning it's good to see you awake" X said with a smile.

"Nice to see you in one piece my man. Hope this chick didn't rip ya apart" Axl said with a smirk.

"Ha ha ha, funny Axl" Boruto said.

Colbar was seeing Boruto talking to the others and he was angry.

Then suddenly, a plan popped in his mind.

Just as Boruto was out of the CMD room, Colbar came rushing to him with a worried expression. Boruto thought it was something grave.

"Mr. Boruto, there are some people who are threatning you and Miss Sarada and they would try to kill you" Colbar said with a worried look and face.

Boruto couldn't understand. some of the people in neo acardia hated there presence and he just didn't get it.

"Who are they and what do they want?" Boruto said to Colbar.

"They are called the legendary guardians and they are dangerous criminals. here are there pictures" Colbar said showing Boruto 5 pictures of 5 people.

The first one had a green helmet with green horns and with a matching colour vest and jumpsuit and he had some war paint on his face and he held 2 purple sabers that looked like the same that Zero has in shape.

The second one wore a pink helmet with lightning design attached to it with matching colours vest and jumpsuit and he had also war paint on his face and he he held a big arm canon-like gun in his right arm and another one on his back.

The third one was wearing a white helmet and a red choth wrapped around his neck and he wore white arm braclets and boots and a black jumpsuit and he had a plasma fuma shuriken in his hand. Boruto saw that this guy looked like ninja!

The fourth one was female with deep violet eyes and a violet shoulder-length hair and a violet vest that covered her breasts with matching colour jumpsuit and she held a long violet spear in her hands.

The fifth one wore a blue helmet with 5 golden spikes attached to a red ruby stcking to the helmet and he wore a blue vest with matching colour jumpsuit and he wore golden arm braclets and boots. Boruto saw that this guy looked like an exact copy of X!

"This one is named Harupia" Colbar said pointing to the green helmet guy. "He uses wind powers"

"And this one" He said pointing to the pink helmet guy "is called Fefnir, he uses fire powers"

"This one is called Phantom" Colbar said pointing to ninja-like guy. "He is a ninja just like you and he is and expert at close and far combat and can use illusions as his weapon as well"

"So an expert in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjustu. Now this is a challenge" Boruto said while smirking.

"And this one" He pointed to the female one. "is called Leviathan, she uses water and ice power and can swim freely under water and also can fly"

"Wow this really interesting" Boruto said as his smirk grew even larger.

"And last but not least, this one" Colbar said pointing to the X-like guy. "This guy is X's brother, Copy-X, the former ruler of neo acardia which is led now by Master X."

"What are his abilites?" Boruto said getting nervous.

"Copy-X is considered the Dangeroust one in those five, He can use any power affinity and he can copy other abilities and he can shoot deadly energy beams and can do a dashing attack called the Nova strike and also when he gets angry he transforms in a more dangerous form so be extra careful"

"Right then, thank you Mr..."

"Colbar" Colbar said putting a fake smile on his face.

"Okay,on for the first mission" Boruto said dashing out of the base.

As Boruto left, an evil smirk could be seen on Colbar's face.

"He has fell to the trap, Good luck you asshole" Colbar said as he made a dark chuckle and went to the CMD room to join the others.

Meanwhile out sid in neo acardia:

Boruto was looking for the first guardian Harupia of the Wind Vortex in the wind land.

Boruto saw some evil robots in his way so he charged and made a battle cry as his fist now had Rasengan but it was purple.

"Cresent Moon Rasengan!" Boruto yelled as the purple Rasengan landed a hit on a robot and it exploded taking all the robots down.

Boruto looked at his palms before smirking 'Thanks Hagaromo-jiji' He thought as he dashed to continue his way.

Boruto noticed something about his boots and that it gave him a speed boost and it make him even float in mid-air!

Boruto began to jump on a floating crystallic plateform and just as he was about to stomp on it, it disappered surprising the young sage.

'What the?!' He thought as he formed a Rasengan in his hand and shot it at the spikes on the ground, giving him a high jump boost that made him land on the ground safely.

Boruto kept fighting robots and bandiks untill he arrived at a strange-looking door.

"Huh? what does that suppose to mean?" Boruto said as he touched the door.

Just as this happened, the door automatically opened by itself.

'Alright. now that was weird and creepy' Boruto thought as he activated his Six Paths Senjutsu and a plus mark appeared in his eyes but without him being transformed into his chakra cloak.

" **Hey kit, i sense something over that door. Whatever it is it has great power"** Kurama said from Boruto's head.

"Alright i will be careful" Boruto said as he entered the door reavelling a floating green guy.

'What the- Colbar didn't tell me that he can fly' Boruto thought.

 **"YOU IDIOT, HE TOLD YOU THAT HE CAN USE WIND POWERS SO THAT MEANS HE CAN FLY!"** Kurama roared at his jinchuuriki's stupidness.

"Hey you!" Harupia said snapping Boruto from his thoughts.

"What are you doing here? Visitors are not allowed here unless there is something important" Harupia said.

"Yes there is something important and it's stopping you from hurting people like me and Sarada" Boruto answered.

"What are you talking about? i barely know you now and i don't know someone called Sarada" Harupia said.

"THEN YOU ARE GOING TO REMEMBER THOSE NAMES AFTER I KICK YOUR GRASS ASS!" Boruto said as he charged with a fist at Harupia.

Harupia dodged the barrage of punches and kicks aimed at him and aimed his own at Boruto which he dodged easily without breaking a sweat.

Harupia pulled out his two sabers and they began to glow pink.

"Wind Slashes Barrage!" Harupia yelled as he slashed his double sabers multiple times in the air releasing pink saber slashes at Boruto.

Boruto dodged most of the slashes but he ended up getting cut by some of them.

Harupia smirked as he saw cuts in Boruto's body but his eyes widened in shock and disbelief as he saw what happened next.

Boruto was surrounded by an orange aura that healed all the cuts in his body!

"W-What are you" Harupia said in shock.

"My name is Boruto Uzumaki, and iam the one who is going to eradicate you!" Boruto said as a Rasengan formed in his right palm

Harupia watched in shock as the Rasengan in Boruto's hand grew more bigger.

"Sage Art: Wind Style: Massive Rasengan!" Boruto yelled as he landed the Rasengan straight at Harupia as the Rasengan left a 20 feet crater.

Boruto smirked "One's down"

Just as he was about to leave, Harupia appeared with 2 small helicopter-like helmets on both of his sides.

"Think again" Harupia said.

Boruto gritted his teeth. Colbar was right, these guys were very tough.

"Now for the final round" The helmets span around Harupia wildly and lightning started to form "Wind and Lightning Combination: Heaven's Justice!"

An endless barrage of lightning and wind continued to hit the Ashura Reincarnation and he got a very hard time dodging it as most of Harupia's attacks landed a direct hit on Boruto.

Boruto got sick of this and flew through hand signs as he finished with the Tiger hand sign.

"Lava Style Secret Technique: Son Goku Volcano Eruption!"

Boruto slammed his hands on the ground and a large volcano started to appear from the ground. Boruto gave the signal and the volcano shot out a massive spume of lava.

Harupia watched in shock and disbelif as his attacks vanished as the lava plume took them down.

The volcano disappeared under the ground and Boruto smirked as he made a famaliar hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Harupia couldn't believe his eyes as he saw two identical copies of the young sage.

The two Boruto clones started to form a Rasengan in the real Boruto's hand but it soon became bigger and had three long light blue spikes.

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" Boruto yelled as he threw the jutsu created by his father at Harupia.

Harupia tried to fly away but he noticed that two clones were holding him to the ground.

The jutsu hit Harupia directly and the green guardian of the wind screamed in pain as the Rasenshuriken expanded and left a crater at the size of Konoha!

Harupia was floating in air as the jutsu electrified him in mid-air then he fell to the ground uncounsious.

Boruto pantted and was proud of his powers.

"Guess i will have to train more" Boruto said to himself as he left to find the next warrior.

As Boruto left, A very exhausted Harupia pantted heavily as he was on his knees with a worried look on his face.

"I have to tell the others about this" Harupia said as he tried to contact with someone through his earcam.

"This is Harupia, do you read me?" Harupia said through his earcam.

"Loud and clear, what is it Harupia?" A voice said talking to Harupia through the earcam.

"Fefnir, listen to me, there is a dangerous being with spiky red hair and four whisker marks on his face and wears a black trench coat with a strange symbol that looks like crescent on his back, he attacked me earlier and defeated me. Luckily i pulled through it alive and i wanted to warn you about him. He is so dangerous" Harupia said to Fefnir.

"O-okay then thank you for the warning Harupia, i guess we should warn the others as well" Fefnir said and he was trully shocked at this. A human being beats the genius brave warrior of the legendary warriors? he can't be normal at all.

"Fine. But first, i must heal myself, he damaged me very bad" Harupia said ending the conversation.

Fefnir had just closed the earcam and ended the conversation with Harupia and he was in pure shock and disbelif as someone or something defeated is best friend.

'I have to get ready, this guy maybe very strong but he won't be able to defeat me' Fefnir said as he started training with his two arm canons.

Meanwhile in the hidden leaf village...

Konoha was very delighted and celebrated weekly as they knew what happened to the demon brat and the four-eyed Uchiha. except for some people.

The first one to be angry at the people was mitsuki Orochi, the son of Orochimaru and Shikadai, Inojin, Chocho, Kira Uchiha, the son of Itachi Uchiha and Shizune, and Hachidori the son of Shadow Senju Trojan Otsutsuki, the eighth hokage and Kasumi Otsutsuki (Shadow the Hedghog from Sonic the Hedghog series but with some modifications). They were very sad and Chocho was crying at the two with nonstop.

"Kids what are you doing here?" A voice called to them as it was approching them.

There stood a guy with red skin and red hair with yellow lines, the hair is split into five ponytails and they are wrapped with one hair tie. the guy had red eyes and three tomoes on it. he wore white bandages on both his arms that reached his palms and wore a white kimono with red flame design at the tips of the bottom and the sleeves and the kimono was half- sleeved. he wore white pants with metal sandals with spikes in it ( imagine the God flame boots in unlimited ninja online game) the kimono had the words "Konoha's Ultimate Life Form"

This was Shadow Senju Otsutsuki, The Hachidame Hokage, Naruto and Sasuke's old friend and the leader of both Guilty Gear and Queen Gate:Spiral chaos. He combined the two teams of fighters to make Team "Guilty Chaos" Which he is its leader.

Shadow is also the private teacher of Boruto Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha.

The reason for this was that he was the Reincarnation of the Sage of the Six Paths himself and he was the only one after him that had Six Paths-level Chakra reverses and he held a very special bloodline which he is the only one who held it in the Trojan clan, The Chaos Energy, which allowed him to use super powers and affinities without using his chakra and he also held the ultimate Dojutsu, The Rinne Sharingan( you all know this Dojutsu idon't need to explain)

He is also the Descendant of the lunar dragon (Watch Wave warrior EXE2: Dark version at ). He is the Hydrachuuriki (i created that one which means chaos beast holder) of the lunar dragon, Moonsault ( Created that name as well for the lunar dragon) which is the strongest Chaos beast ever in this world. The Chaos beasts are created by Hamura Otsutsuki, the younger brother of the Sage of the Six Paths.

Shadow was as the same as Naruto, he was hated as his Father, Tetra Trojan Otsutsuki and Lewis Senju, The Daughter of Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya of the Sannin Vanished out of sight at the first great ninja world when Shadow was just a couple of months old.

When Shadow knew about his apprentices being killed, he hurried to Konoha to see everyone in the village celebrating except for Boruto and Sarada's families and friends and they were all here except for Sasuke who didn't come back so he didn't know about it.

Shadow was given by Tsunade the Title of the Hachidame Hokage as she saw how much Naruto's state of depression increased as he tried to get drunk every time to forget about that accident but the sake didn't affect him due to Kurama's chakra which was protecting him from getting drunk.

Anyways, back to the story.

"Oh, Hachidame-sama!" every one of the children saluted.

Shadow had a sad smile at his face as he saw everyone in the village celebrating.

Shadow's enormous KI roamed over the village and engulfed it making all the people except for Kira, Mitsuki and Hachidori fall to their knees trying to catch their breath.

Kira resisted because of his EMS (Itachi's EMS shippuen), Mitsuki because of his durability and Hachidori because of his Tensi-Sharingan which was a blue Sharingan with six tomoes which he inherited from both his parents.

Shadow stopped releasing KI as he saw the other children were trying hardly to breathe.

"Father, please don't do that again. Those people don't deserve it" Hachidori said to his father.

As much as he hated the people who hated both his students, his son was right.

With a sigh, Shadow took his son after saying goodbye to the teenagers.

"Man, it's so boring without them" Inojin said with a sad look as he walked towards his home.

"This is just too troublesome" Shikadai sighed as he walked toward his home as well.

"Okay guys i have to go. My parents and i are going to prepare to visit Boruto and Sarada's grave" Kira said with a sad look.

Chocho bursted into tears as she heared that as Mitsuki was trying to comfort her.

"Okay-'sniff' i guess i will go as well" Chocho said wiping her tears.

"I will be ready too for that, see you later you two" Mitsuki said as he walked away from Kira and Chocho slowly.

"Will he be ok?" Kira asked Chocho.

"He was affected by these shocking news as well as Boruto and Sarada's moms so it's natural to see him like this" Chocho said with a sad look on her face.

"Okay, see you later Chocho" Kira said as he and Chocho separated to their homes.

The next day...

Shadow was observing the village from the Hokage momunet as he stood on the fourth hokage, his uncle's head, he left some Shadow clones to do the pooring paperwork.

It had been 2 months since Tsunade, his grandmother gave him the position of a Hokage since he was far more stronger than Naruto and Sasuke together.

"Shadow, a visitor" A voice said earning Shadow's appearance in a red flash in his office.

There stood a two figures, one looked identical like shadow in almost everything but his skin is black instead of red and had no yellow stripes, his eyes were black, his half-sleeved kimono was blue with red flames design at the tips at the bottom and at the sleeves. He wore white fingerless gloves instead of bandages and wore white anbu pants and white shinobi sandal.

The next guy was the same but his hair was defying gravity and he wore a white cloth with the Senju crest on the back and white anbu pants and white shinobi his back he had a naganita a spear with a sword tip.

"Come in" The red Hokage said sitting on his office. The door opened to reveal Mitsuki.

"Oh hello Mitsuki, what can i do for you?" Shadow said noticing Mitsuki.

"I want you to train me Hokage-sama" Mitsuki said with a rare serious tone from him.

Shadow kept listening.

"Why?" Shadow said.

"Huh?" Mitsuki was confused.

"Why do you want me to train you?"

"Because... BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYONE PRECIOUS TO ME DIE AGAIN!" Mitsuki shouted as tears started to fall from his eyes.

Suddenly, something happened to Mitsuki and he glowed green.

This surprised everyone, especially Shadow.

"Why am i glowing green?" Mitsuki said confused and scared.

"It means that you can acces the Chaos energy" Shadow said to Mitsuki.

"But how?" Mitsuki said shocked at what he heard.

"Chaos energy is a rare bloodline which can be occupied by anyone who has a great and a completely pure heart with pure and nice thoughts. Your bond with Boruto and Sarada was the thing that made this happen" Shadow said smiling "I guess iam going to train someone else"

Mitsuki couldn't belive his earsa and he bursted into tears as he hugged Shadow tightly which in response returned the hug.

"Your training starts tomorrow at the May ship at 7:00 AM sharp, okay?" Shadow said still smiling.

"Hai, Shadow-sensei" Mitsuki said delighted that one of the Sages of the Six Paths agreed to train him.

As Mitsuki was walking in the streets, he was thinking of Boruto and Sarada.

 _"Boruto, Sarada, you just watch me. I will fulfil your wills and create peace'_ Mitsuki said as he entered his house.

Meanwhile at the maverick hunter base...

Sarada woke up,took a bath and dressed up in her new outfit she created with The Creation Of All Things Jutsu.

She wore a kimono similar to Shadow's but it was black with golden flames at the tips of the bottom and the sleeves with arm braclets instead of bandagesand her bang is covering her left eye. She also wore high black thighs and black sandals.

Sarada entered the CMD room as Colbar glared at her and then smirked.

' _there is something weird about this smirk'_ Sarada thought. ' _I have got a bad feeling about this'_

Zero was there with X, Axl, Pallete and Alia

"Good morning Sarada, did you sleep well?" Alia asked Sarada.

"Good morning Alia and yes, i slept fine, thank you" Sarada smiled.

"It's obvious that you slept well, with the redhead hottie guy with you in bed, i have no doubt you slept well" Axl said jokingly teasing Sarada.

Zero and X face palmmed, Ciel, Alia and Pallete blushed light pink while Sarada was blushing Crimson red and she got pissed off as she delivered a Chakra infused fist right to Axl's face sending him rocketing to the CMD room's door.

Zero, X, Ciel and Pallete were shocked and frightnened and they were more scared when Sarada glared at the boys with an angry look as her hair was floating above her head and was the shape of nine tails, her Sharingan and Golden Rinnegan activated.

Alia on the other side was very delighted. She finally saw someone who kicked her brother's ass but she wished it was her who does it.

"That...was...AWESOME!" Alia shouted as she was shking with excitement.

"Oh thank you" Sarada said calming down with her Dojutsu deactivated and her hair returning to normal.

"Umm...Where's Boruto?"

"He left and hour ago" X answered

"He told us that he will go for a walk" Axl said holding his dislocated jaw.

"Here" Sarada said catching Axl's jaw and slapping it hard making it return to its right place.

"OWWWWWWW!" Axl cried as his jaw was slapped hard.

"And never ever talk about something that doesn't concern you" Sarada said releasing a little amount of KI as Axl gulped and nodded quickly.

"Now what?" Sarada said.

"What?" X said.

"Well i want to do anything, like training" Sarada said getting bored and sad that her fiance left.

"Well then you can train with me and X and Axl and perhaps moveing your hand on your sword a little" Zero said pointing to Sarada's sword (Sasuke's Sword in shippuden)

"Okay then i want to test my new powerd anyway" Sarada said as she cracked her knuckles.

Everyone flinched and were scared,espscially Axl who was about to wet his pants.

"Okay then let's go outside" X said as he led Sarada, Zero and Axl outside.

"Now why don't you and Zero fight first" X said as Sarada activated her Sharingan while her left eye was covered by her bangs.

X and Axl were sweating bullets as they remembered what did she do when she and Boruto entered neo acardia for the first time.

Both of them remember very well that Sarada was the one who spitted out fire out of her mouth at the resistance soliders turning them into ashes at an instant.

"Fine by me" Zero said as he grabbed his Z-Saber and tightnend his grip on it.

"Get ready" Sarada said as she unsheathed her sword.

"Ready...GO!" Axl said as he gave both of the swordsmen the signal to start.

Sarada and Zero's swords clashed creating a great shockwave. Sarada then moved and slashed with her sword at Zero which he blocked with his saber, Zero then delivered a Gale Arrow attack and dashed at Sarada but she dodged it easily but she took a cut at her kimono's rope cutting it revealing Sarada wearing a set of orange bra and panties with her kimono was still hanging on her shoulders.

X saw this and immediately vomited while Axl fainted due to nosebleed.

Zero saw this and smirked a pereverted smirk at Sarada looking at her large C-cups breasts down to her panties.

Sarada saw this and blushed deeply and got very angry as Axl woke up at the same time to see a shocking event.

Right in front of all the maverick hunter HQ soliders, there stood the reincarnation of Indra with a black huge warrior with a massive sword made of black flames with what looked like a black gourd made up of black flames as well as the sword at the hilt ( Think of Sasuke's Susanoo' at the 2nd stage but black instead of purple)

'What the...' Zero thought as he looked at Sarada's Sharingan and Rinnegan flaring from fury as she saw that someone that was not her beloved future husband or her father was looking at her semi-naked body.

"DIE!" Sarada shouted "INFERNO STYLE: FLAME CONTROL SWORD!"

The Susanoo' raised his sword and landed it right at Zero who didn't even move from the shock.

Just as the sword landed at Zero, a large black shockwave and flames came out creating a 10 meter crater.

Zero was lucky that Sarada controlled her anger or else the Susanoo' would have turned him into human scrap metal as Sarada aimed the Susanoo's' hit at Zero' side.

There was silence untill...

"WOW Sarada-chan that was amazing" a voice said which belonged to Boruto.

Sarada quickly ran to Boruto and hitted him square in the face sending him flying backwards.

"I miss you too" Boruto said recovering from the hit.

Kurama in Boruto's mind bursted into laughter as he saw Boruto's face as he was getting hit by his fiancee.

"Where have you been Dobe-kun" Sarada said with a smile and a moderate amount of KI.

"W-well i was beating some bad guys i was a little bored" Boruto said while gulping.

Sarada's smile faded and her KI faded as well.

Boruto then noticed something and took off his trench coat and covered Sarada with it.

"Um.. thank you" Sarada said smiling and blushing.

For some reason, Boruto loved when Sarada was showing her female side to him and also enjoyed when she blushed.

"Sarada.. you are beautiful" Boruto said with a smile on his face.

"Idiot,you are always telling me that" Sarada said,blushing and feeling butterflies in her stomach.

"Well, i guess we can do it starting from now since uncle Sasuke is not seeing us" Boruto said with a smirk.

Sarada felt something pounding in her chest as the two reincarnations faces' were inches from each other.

"Sarada..."

"Boruto..." Then Sarada closed her eyes and opened her lips, Boruto did the same and came closer to her as they kissed a real unaccidental kiss for the first time.

They separated after 10 minutes (Well ain't that a record XD) and their checks were red.

Boruto then carried Sarada bridal-style and they were smiling at each other.

but then they heard clapping.

The two lovers and soon to be mates looked and blushed as they saw the whole maverik hunter HQ were smiling at them and were clapping exxcept for Colbar of course.

"Go on man jack this chick up and make me a godfather" Axl said giving the two reincarnations a thumbs-up.

He quickly fell uncounsious as Alia delivered a punch to the back of his head.

Boruto laughed and Sarada giggled at that.

Zero coughed to get the duo's attention "I want to know exactly who is teaching you fighting and swordsman"

"Well he is known all over the world" Boruto exclaimed "His name is Shadow Senju Trojan Otsutsuki"

The maverick hunter HQ looked at Boruto and Sarada with pure shock.

Suddenly, the duo were hugged by Axl and Alia.

"What's going on?" Sarada said confused.

"Oh, it's nothing" Axl said smiling and breaking the hug "It's been a very long time since we last saw our big bro"

Boruto and Sarada were shocked "You are our sensei's siblings?!" The duo said at the same time.

"Well,yes we are" Alia said smiling "And not only us, Neo acardia knows him and fears him as well"

"Heh, i wish we could meet him again" Zero said.

"I missed him so much" X said smiling.

Boruto and Sarada smiled as they saw two of their beloved sensei's siblings.

"Well, what are you waiting for? go get some love and take your time" Axl said smiling.

Pallete blushed at this and ran away.

"Hey Pallete,wait" Alia and layer said and then both of them looked at Axl with an annoyed look.

"What?" Axl said.

"You know exactly what we are refering to you idiot" Alia said.

"You know that she loves you" Layer said with a calm voice.

"I don't know what does she love in you" Alia said annoyed with her little brother.

"Fine, fine, i will go talk to her" Axl said as he ran in the path Pallete took.

'Good luck, brother" Alia thought as she and the others left to do what they were doing.

With Axl and Pallete:

Pallete was sitting curling into a ball as she was crying.

"*sniff* Well i was very dumb to think he will see that i love him *sniff* well it's obvious as i was *sniff* shy to even ask him for a date *sniff* and we didn't even kiss so*sniff* it was dumb of me to think he will *sniff* even look at me" Pallete said while crying and tears were puring from her blue cerelun eyes.

"Hey Pallete" a voice said behind her and she turned around to see Axl standing in front of her smiling.

Pallete then stood up wiping her tears to face Axl.

"YOU IDIOT, WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Pallete said as more tears flew from her eyes.

Axl smile just grew "You know,you look beautiful when you are angry" Axl said as he touched Pallete's cheek.

"What do you mea-" She didn't complete her phrase as Axl pressed his lips against her and kissed her.

Pallete's eyes widened at the surprise, but she closed her eyes after a while and enjoyed her first passionate kiss.

Axl's arms were locked on Pallete's waist, while Pallete's arms were hanging on his neck.

They separated after a while for breath and their cheeks were red and they were smiling.

"Pallete, i.. iam sorry for not seeing your feelings towards me in the first place, i was a dumbass" Axl said to Pallete,still smiling.

Pallete felt shivers down her spine and her heart was pounding from her chests, "Um.. it's okay Axl..-kun"

"No, it's not okay, i want to make it up for you and as for that, i... i love you Pallete-chan" Axl said.

"I...i love you too" Pallete said.

Axl then closed his eyes and went beside his girlfriend and held her hand which surprised Pallete "As much as you try to deny it in front of me, i can still see suffering and sadness in your eyes. So i will do anything to make it for you"

Pallete's smile widened " Thank you...Axl-kun" She saud as she leaned her head on his chest as Axl's hand twisted around her and he putted his palm on her back as they were walking inside the base again.

Zero, X and Alia were seeing everything on the monitor.

"They got along with each other well" Alia said.

"They sure did" Zero said smiling.

Alia was looking at X and she had a sad look.

'X' Alia thought as she stared at X.

* * *

 **WELL THIS IS IT FOR THE CHAPTER AND I GOT TO SAY, THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER EVER SO, NEXT CHAPTER: THE FIRST TIME EVER THAT I MAKE LEMON ON MY FIRST FANFICTION AND THEY ARE TWO LEMONS INSTEAD OF TWO**

 **WARNING: IF YOU DONT LIKE LEMONS, SKIP THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **Golden Rinnegan, out.**


	6. Midnight bliss and Counci massacre

Hello people, Golden Rinnegan is back to the house with a new chapter.

Now a lot of you can talk what are the features of Hachidori and Kasumi, and who are the two people that were with Shadow in his office, those two are Shade and Zeus, Shadow's twin brothers and as for Hachidori and Kasumi, i will talk about them in the next chapter.

Now this chapter contains a lemon i hope you enjoy people.

Now on with the story.

* * *

Something that made the young sage and the first female Uchiha to use the Susanoo' love each other and that they are the opposites of each other.

Boruto is loud while Sarada is calm.

He is sometimes hot-headed while she is the one that saves him from embarrasement.

This made both of them love each other dearly.

Now our duo were in their room.

Boruto didn't want to tell Sarada about the legendary guardians as he didn't want her to be in danger.

Sarada looked at her future husband's face and she decided to comfort him.

She then grabbed his hand and ran to the bed and she left him on the bed and took off her kimono in front of him, She was now with her orange bikini set.

(Lemon #1 start: Boruto and Sarada)

Boruto watched in shock as Sarada crawled to the bed next to him.

"What is it, Boruto-kun? Don't you like me like that" Sarada said while giving a melody tune to her voice.

Boruto's face turned redder and redder.

"Come on Boruto, i can't stand like iam very horny" Sarada said as she pulled down her bra revealing her big C-cups breasts and her pink erect nipples and started to rub his face in her chest.

Boruto's cock was erect and he couldnt hold it as he grapped Sarada and pinned her to the bed as he played with her breasts, sucking the right nipple in his mouth while gropping the left breast with his hand hard making Sarada moan in pleasure.

As Boruto was playing with her boobs, Sarada started to remove Boruto's coat and shirt and then his pants and then his boxers making him completely naked.

Then something strange happened.

Sarada's Sharingan and Golden Rinnegan Activated and Boruto's eye pattern changed into a blue flower-like iris.

" **The Tensigan!, That's Unbelivable!"** Kurama said as he was shocked that his container unlocked the Otsutsuki's Dojutsu.

" **Boruto, you are growing quite well and i think i can help you with all of this peace thing, now JACK THAT VIXEN, I WANT TO BE A GODFATHER!"** Kurama roared from inside his container.

Boruto let go of Sarada's breasts and then they stared at each others' Dojutsu.

"Sarada-chan, your Sharingan and Rinnegan.."

"Boruto-kun, you have the Tensigan" Sarada said.

Boruto was shocked at this but smirked after a while.

"I will start training after our playtime" Boruto smirked.

"Now time for round two" Boruto said smirking.

"What do you me-" Sarada didn't finish her phrase as Boruto slided Sarada's panties and putted it on the side of the bed.

Boruto looked in awe and lust as he saw Sarada's womanhood, it was the first time ever he sees a woman's vagina.

Boruto leaned into Sarada and locked lips with her in a passionate kiss, Sarada moaned in Boruto's mouth and as his toungue was asking for enterance, Sarada allowed him to do so and their toungues fought for dominance.

They stopped after a while to take their breaths and their faces were red.

"Now it's my turn" Sarada said as she got up quickly and she was now at the top of Boruto and Boruto was lying on the bed.

She then grabbed his member making Boruto moan due to the touch.

Sarada then stroked his cock lightly making shivers run through Boruto's spine.

She then increased the speed and then she stopped and kissed it making Boruto moan in pleasure, she then looked at the 11-inches cock more closer with her eyes widen and her Dojutsu still activated.

' _My God, how will that fit in me or enter in my mouth?'_ Sarada thought as she stared at the member with awe.

"Come on, why did you stop, you were doing good job" Boruto said annoyed that she stopped.

"Don't worry, sweety, iam just getting started" Sarada said as she putted the cock's tip in her mouth and then sucking it making Boruto moan loudly in pleasure.

Sarada continued like this for a few minutes untill she putted 6 inches in her mouth and then after a while she putted 3 more inches leaving 2 inches to stroke the member through it.

Boruto was now in a stage of pleasure and slight stinging as he felt Sarada's toungue entering his member's small hole and it was pushing in it as she moved her mouth up and down stroking the remaining 2 inches of the cock.

Suddenly, Boruto grabbed Sarada's head and pulled her to him making her deepthroat him taking the last 2 inches and making Sarada choke from the sudden move.

"Sa-Sarada-chan, i think iam gonna..." Boruto said as he felt something was about to come out.

Hearing this, Sarada increased the her speed and press at Boruto's manhood.

With one last deepthroat from Sarada, a burst of cum entered her mouth making her eyes widen as she felt her future husband's juices entering her through her mouth as she sucked most of the cum and the rest was jerked into her face, hair and breasts.

Sarada's face was completely covered with cum as well as her hair and breasts.

She then licked her lips as she took the sweet cum around her lips to her mouth.

Sarada then started cleaning her hair, she didn't have time to clean her chest as Boruto took them in his mouth licking his cum with it, Sarada just moan in pleasure.

And much to her surprise, Boruto's cock was still erect, even after shooting a very large load.

Sarada looked at this and didn't have a chance to talk as Boruto pinned her to the bed making him on top of Sarada once more.

"Hey, Kurama" Boruto said.

" **What is it, kid?"** The bijuu king asked.

"Can you give me help here?" Boruto asked as kurama chuckled.

 **"Kit, you know you don't have to ask, just order"** Kurama said as Boruto smiled.

" **Okay then, LET'S JACK THINGS UP!"** Kurama roared as he slapped his hands together.

Boruto directed his cock into Sarada's pussy, as he putted the tip, Sarada moaned in pleasure and pain.

Not knowing what to do, Boruto slammed himself as fast as he could making Sarada scream in pain and pleasure.

He then started ramming in and out of her pussy as Sarada was screaming in pain but more in pleasure.

Upon seeing this, Boruto stopped to see if his future wife is okay to continue.

"Sarada-chan, before i continue, are you sure about this? because i think iam hurting you" Boruto said while Sarada was annoyed that Boruto had stopped.

"Just fuck me already you baka and harder and faster than ever!" Sarada said surprising Boruto.

Boruto smirked as he continued jacking Sarada and then he had an idea.

' _I wonder what happens if i charged all of my chakra in one climaxing jack, would that make her pregnnent? oh this would fun and interesting and it won't hurt if i tried'_ Boruto thought.

' **No, it will'** A voice said as it turned out to be kurama.

'Huh? why are you saying this kurama?' Boruto asked his bijuu.

' **Because it will cause chakra exhastion you idiot"** Kurama simply said. ' **However,i like the idea and i will help you with the chakra that you want and oh i think you didn't realize your unlocked Dojutsu'**

'What Dojutsu, the Byakugan?but i have already unlocked it' Boruto said.

 **'No you idiot, i meant the Tensigan'** Kurama said as Boruto's eyes widened in shock.

'T-The Tensigan? but how?' Boruto said still shocked.

 **'It's because of the old man's son's powers and also that's what happens when a Hyuga holds a Kaguya's eyes or vice versa and in you case, you have unlocked the Kaguya's and the Otsutsuki's bloodline and Dojustu together'** Kurama said to Boruto which shocked the young sage mode.

'What is the Kaguya's bloodline then?' Boruto asked.

 **'Boy, you haven't payed attention in class ever'** Kurama said to Boruto.

Boruto just snorted at this.

' **Anyways,i will tell you later when you finish your midnight bliss'** Kurama said chuckling as Boruto blushed and Kurama's chuckle turned into a roaring laughter.

'Okay then can you help me for my 'midnight bliss' like you say?' Boruto said as Kurama laughed his tails out.

' **HAHAHAHAHA, Okay kit, i will help you but follow my lead at this'** Kurama said smirking, Boruto saw this smirk and he could feel it was evil.

'I have got a bad feeling about this' Boruto murmured under his breath.

' **What was that?'** Kurama asked his Jinchuuriki.

'Nothing let's just finish this' Boruto said getting back to the real world.

Boruto opened his eyes as he saw that he was still pounding Sarada as her eyes were at the back of her head and he toungue was out of her mouth and her mouth was opened and foam was getting out of her mouth.

' **Faster, kit faster!'** Kurama ordered.

Boruto went faster and faster untill he felt he was about to cum.

' **kit, bite her neck'** Kurama ordered again.

'Huh? why?' Boruto asked.

 **'Bite her, trust me'** Kurama ordered.

Boruto just done as his Bijuu ordered him to do and bit Sarada's neck as she screamed loudly in pain and pleasure.

Just after Boruto bit her, he extracted his load to her with all his chakra and half of Kurama's chakra in his last jack.

Both of them were very exhausted as Boruto collapsed on Sarada, his chest was pressing on her breasts.

Then, three golden rings with three deep black lines started to glow and traced down from Sarada's left shoulder to the end of her left arm but the lovers didn't notice that as they were very exhausted.

Just as the black lines raced to the end of Sarada's forearm, the glowing in it faded but the colour didn't.

"Sarada-chan i love you" Boruto said as he didn't realize that he didn't remove his manhood from Sarada's pussy.

"I love you too Boruto-kun" Sarada said but she saw her future husband already asleep and snoring loudly.

Sarada giggled at this and kissed Boruto's forehead before taking off her glasses and putting them on the the small shelf next to the bed and then she fell asleep snoring loudly as well.

 **'My god, 'pant' 'pant' this brat is really fun,it seems that i will enjoy the incoming days with you kit '** Kurama said as he putted his hands on his paws as he went to sleep as well to replinsh his chakra.

(Lemon#1 end: Boruto and Sarada)

Little did the 2 lovers knew that there was a camera impaled at the side of the roof of the room.

Axl flyed backwards and crashed to the wall due to massive nosebleed. X vomitted his lunch and fainted after it and Zero had a perverted smirk in his face as he was watching something valuable.

Ciel was crying as she saw Zero smirking at this, she wished that Zero could see her as Boruto saw Sarada, with true love and at the same time, she covered Alouette's eyes as she didn't want the little girl to lose her innocence.

Alia was looking at X after the lovers finished their 'fun climax', she wanted X to see her and to know that she truly loves him.

Layer and the rest of the of the Maverick hunter HQ looked in awe and shock as they saw Boruto's strength and that he could hold the responsibility of being a man.

Suddenly, someone bursted from the CMD room entrance, everyone looked to see Harupia with bruises and cuts all over his body and clothes.

"Harupia, what's wrong? what happened to you?" X said very shocked.

"X-san, we need to talk" Harupia said as he started to talk about what happened to him.

* * *

Meanwhile in Konoha...

Shadow Senju was in his office doing paperwork but it wasn't something bad as he learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

"Hey Shadow-man" A voice said and it turned out to be the nagnita holder.

"Ah Zeus, it's good to see you,Did you have fun in your first date with Nowa?" Shadow said moving his eyebrows up and down, narrowing his eyes and smiling a mocking smile.

Zeus, the nagnita holder blushed at this.

"H-Hey why are asking? It's none of your buisness" Zeus blushed more after saying this as Shade entered via Crystal shunshin.

"Hello, Shadow-nii san, Zeus-nii san"Shade saluted with a smile as both of Shadow and Zeus did the same greeting their twin brother with a smile.

"Hello Shade, how is Naruto now?" Shadow said as the smile on Shade's face faded.

"Well i can tell you that his state is advancing from bad to worse, he tried more than once to kill himself but thanks to Kurama, he was able to live" Shade said sadly that one of his friends was hurt.

"That's really is too troublesome, hey i quoted Shikamaru" Zeus said tring to lighten the mood.

Shade smilled again but it was a sad smile then silence roomed the office untill Shade broke the silence.

"Hey Shadow, how is Mitsuki and Hachidori at training?" Shade said trying to change the subject.

"Well, Mitsuki has learned the Chaos Spear, the Chaos Lance and the Chaos Blast, he even Learned the GigaSpar in two days, same thing goes for Hachidori as he is advancing at controlling his Tensi-Sharingan" Shadow said shocking both Shade and Zeus.

The GigaSpar is a technique created by Shadow where he observed the Rasengan of the Yondaime and X's Giga shot and tried to do the same but with a little amount of Chakra and Chaos energy, nearly 97% Chaos energy to make the attack devastating and 3% Chakra to make the attack stable and to not make it explode at the user's face.

The GigaSpar is a light blue sphere but with two ropes of red plasma each rope had three small red plasma balls with two white oval spirals around the ball.

(Imagine X's Giga shot but with the two white oval spirals around the ball)

"Man, you should have teached us, i mean come on, we are your brothers" Zeus said felling jealous.

"Well, it's not my fault that iam the only one in the Tetra clan that has this bloodline" Shadow said smiling.

"Don't forget the Demon Shura Eye that you and Aldra-outoto have" Shade said.

The three Senju triplets continued their talk untill and Anbu appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hokage-sama, sorry for interrupting" An Anbu with a mantis mask said.

"It's okay Itachi, you can take the mask off, they are my brothers and they have to know after all" Shadow said shocking this two twin brothers.

The Anbu nodded as he took off the mask to reveal that he was indeed Itachi.

Shade and Zeus had their eyes widened and their jaws dropped to the floor as they saw Itachi Uchiha, simply alive! and their brother talked about it as it was something simple!

"Hokage-sama, i heard something from two of the council members, Koharu and Homaru" Itachi said gaining the triplets attention.

"What is it Itachi?" Shadow said narrowing his eyes as he felt something bad is going to happen.

"I heard from their conversation that they were planning to make a council meeting with you, Shade-san and Zeus-san and i guess there are going to come to you right...Now" Just as Itachi finished his words, he putted his mantis mask on as another Anbu appeared in a smoke Shunshin.

"Hokage-sama, the council has summoned you, please come with-" The Anbu didnt finish his word as Shadow took out a red pistol gum from his pouch and shot a bullet to the Anbu's head making him drop dead on the floor.

"Heh, this is one of Koharu and Hamura's dogs, i fought about 15 of them when i was on my way for you, Shadow" Zeus said to the red Hokage.

"Same goes for me" Shade said.

Then another Anbu came via leaf Shunshin but he wasn't wearing a mask, Shade and Zeus gasped in shock as they realised who was him.

"S-Shisui Uchiha?!" Shade and Zeus said at the same time, shocked.

"Yo" Shisui saluted Shadow and his brothers with a smile.

"Can we have an explaination?" Shade asked Shadow as Zeus nodded waiting for answers as well.

"Later, because i have a council to attend, surprise and kill!" Shadow said as his Sharingan rolled in excitement.

"You know that this Sharingan is one of the Dojutsus you copied and you can reveal your eyes, right?" Shade said as Shadow chuckled.

"Oh man it's really beautiful but that's okay" Shadow said as he closed his eyes and then suddenly snapped them open to reveal a white ring with a small cross inside it.

"You know, you should stop using the Shineseingan alot" Zeus said (Divine light eye, i'd like to thank KyuubiGoku about the idea)

"What's the matter, Tree lover? are you jealous?" Shadow said teasing his brother who responded with a 'Hm'.

"Alright,on to the council massacre" Shadow said with excitement to which Shade, Zeus, Itachi and Shisui sweatdropped at this.

* * *

In the council room...

Shadow,Shade,Zeus,Itachi and Shisui were in the council room, Itachi and Shisui wore masks as Shadow told them that he plans ro surprise the council.

Shadow sat on his chair while his other four companions stood behind him.

"Hokage-sama, we would like to disscus something with you" Hamura said.

"We would like to give Mitsuki Orochi and Hachidori Senju Tetra Otsutsuki to Ridiku to train, he can take it from you from here" Koharu said.

"And who is that Ridiku" Shadow asked raising an eyebrow.

"He was an apperentice of Danzo-sama" Hamura answered.

"I guess that's a good idea Hokage-sama" Sakuno Haruno, Sakura's mother said smirking.

Shadow just narrowed his eyes on them, he knew what the civilian council was planning, as in just two months Shadow made both his son and his friend's son become legends and really powerful but the civilian council knew about their bloodlines and they were more concern with this matter as they knew that Shadow gave Mitsuki the Rinne-Sharingan.

Shadow has a very rare bloodline that he created observing the Yin-Yang release that he already has and created the 'Bloodline Lord' which allows him to give any dojutsu or natural bloodline to anyone he wants at anytime (that was mine :D).

Shadow was very angry. he was from the kind that can be easily angry and can do terrible things. the only one who can stop him was Blue Uzumaki, Naruto's elder brother and the 2nd Mizukage's former apperentice and the 11-Tails jinchuuriki (Blue from Pokemon and the 11-Tails is Kyogre,also from Pokemon)

Blue is the 2nd Ultimate Water mainuplator that can mainuplate Water from nowhere after the 2nd Hokage and had the 2nd Mizukage's Summoning jutsu and he is a fuinjutsu master level 10 and a kenjutsu lord, he had a blade called the Golden S-Blade (Sigma's blade in Megaman X8)

Anyways, back to the story.

Shadow understood that they want to put Mitsuki and Hachidori in the ROOT Organization and he didn't want to see his two students to be emotionless killers that had no feelings.

"Iam sorry,but i can't do this" Shadow said and Koharu, Homaru and Sakuno became angry but they held their anger as they were afraid from the red Hokage's anger.

"Why is that, Hokage-sama?" Homaru said trying to hold his anger.

"Because two people raced you there" Shadow said erning a confused look on each member of the civilian council and a smirk on each member of the shinobi council as Shadow told them about the idea.

"May i reveal to you the new trainers of Mitsuki Orochi and Hachidori Senju Tetra Otsutsuki" He said as he gestured to the two anbus to reveal themselves.

The two anbu took off their masks to reveal two faces that shocked the civilian council to the core.

Itachi and Shisui Uchiha.

"H-How?, Danzo-sama killed.." Koharu said pointing to Shisui and immediately shut his mouth with his hands as he realised what he had said.

"I see, Itach, Shisui, do your job" Shadow said to the two legendary Uchiha.

"Hai!" The two Uchiha said at the same as they gribbed the ninjatos on their back and disappeared from site and what happened next shocked everyone.

Just as Itachi and Shisui disappeared, Koharu and Hamura fell to the ground with heavy cuts on their necks and blood came out of their mouth as they were opening their eyes as they were lying on the ground, dead.

Sakuno was very nervous and was more nervous as the two Uchihas were aiming their ninjatos to her neck.

"Enough" Shadow said with a calm tone as the two Uchihas nodded and sheathed their ninjatos to their back.

Shadow walked to Sakuno and glared at her unleashing his KI in the room as the whole council dropped to their knees trying to take their breaths.

"If Sakura was not my friend and my friend's wife, i would have killed you" Shadow said and Sakuno was very affraid.

"Now i guess we learned something, right?" Shadow said as his KI faded and the civilian council nodded very fast.

"Now the meeting is adjourned" Shadow said as he, Shade, Zeus and the two Uchihas walked out of the room leaving the civilian council in a huge shock and the shinobi council cheered as the Hachidame Hokage had done something that no other Hokage had done and disposed of two of the most annoying civilian council members.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Neo Acardia...

"What?" X said in shock as Harupia finished his talk.

"He was very strong, i was even shocked and stunned as i saw he can copy himself" Harupia said.

"The kid's very strong, Man what did you teach them, Shadow?" Axl said as he was shocked and very happy, Shocked because someone kicked Harupia's butt very hard and Very Happy because someone kicked Harupia's butt, but he wished it was him, not his brother's student.

Colbar was very shocked and angry that a mere human defeated one of the legendary guardians of Neo Acardia.

"We have to keep an eye on both of them" Zero said shocking everyone.

"What are you saying, Zero? we must stop him" X said as Zero smirked.

"I want to see his power level with the other 4 guardians" Zero said as X took a thinking pose.

"You are right about that, Zero. We want to know about the two" X said.

"Oh, i forgot, he dropped this" Harupia said holding a piece of paper in his hand.

Zero took the piece of paper and read it and his smirk widened.

"What is it, Zero-man?" Axl asked.

"I think i know who is the whiskers face's next target" Zero said.

"Who?!" The Maverick Hunter HQ asked together.

"Fefnir" Zero said to everyone shocking them.

Colbar was smirking, since he knew that Fefnir is an expert in close and far range combat and he thought that Boruto wouldn't have any chance against Fefnir.

The next days will be rough for our two heroes.

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **How was that? wasn't it cool? okay then, Next Chapter: Boruto's second fight against the second guardian, Fefnir of the Fire.**

 **Golden Rinnegan, Out.**


	7. The fight part 2: Fefnir of the Fire

Hello everyone, Golden Rinnegan is in the House with a new Chapter of the Reincarnations of The Next Generation.

First of all, I want to thank on the great compliement and the great ideas he gave to me and i really appericiate that someone encouraged me.

Well now, My pal told me about ice style or water style against Fefnir and i think it's a great idea but i want something for Six Tails and Seven Tails.

But iam over with it if he is bored and sick of my questions but iam over with it.

Now, onto the Chapter.

* * *

The Next Morning...

Boruto woke up to find himself on top of Sarada. He smiled as he saw Sarada snoring soundly and sleeping peacefully. He ran his hand on her hair before implanting a kiss on her forehead which made the Uchiha giggle in her sleep and Boruto chuckled at this.

Boruto then pulled out his member out of Sarada's slowly to make sure she doesn't wake up. Then he stood up, picked up his clothes and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. The redhead let out a sigh of relief as the hot water washed over his body.

"Ahhh. That feels great" The young sage said in relif and comfort.

Then, he noticed something.

He noticed that there was a Camera on one of the sides of the bathroom's roof. He did a one handsign and spitted a small wind bullet on the camera destroying the camera in process.

Boruto came out of the shower with a towel around his waist. Then he changed to his regular outfit and then headed out of the room after giving Sarada a small kiss on the lips and headed straight for the CMD room.

The CMD door opened to reveal everyone plus a new guy that Boruto didn't recognise.

The new guy had violet eyes and long blonde hair. He wore a pink robe with purple linings on it. He also wore dark purple pants and a black half sleeved shirt under the robe.

" Good morning guys" Boruto said gaining everyone attention.

"Oh Good morning Boruto-man" Axl said greeting his brother's student.

"Good mornig Boruto" X said smiling.

"Goooood morning Sexy guy. How was your night with the chick?" Zero said with a perverted smirk as Boruto blushed and the three elite maverick hunters along with the other soliders started to laugh at Boruto's blush.

"H-Hey you guys. Stop it already. I knew from the first beginning that you were watching me and Sarada-chan in bed. But you guys know, if Sarada-chan was awake, you would have to face her wrath" The young sage said and immediately everyone stopped laughing and had shivers running down their spines as they remembered what almost happened to Zero when he ripped Sarada's clothes off.

"So, is that the boy you guys are talking about?" The man with blonde hair said as Boruto raised an eyebrow at him.

"Umm who are you?" Boruto said as the man smiled.

"Oh iam sorry. How rude iam. Iam sorry. My name is Elpizo. The leader of the Maverick hunter base and i recently returned from my vacation yesterday and i heared loud moans as i entered the base" The Blonde man now called Elpizo said as Boruto's hair shaded and he released KI making the others gasp.

AT an instant, Boruto was in front of Elpizo catching his collar as his nails and teeth grew longer and his whiskers marks darkened and his eyes turned to slits as he left Elpizo to the air with one hand from his collar.

 **"I HATE PERVERTED PEOPLE AND I CAN BE MORE DANGEROUS THAN SARADA-CHAN. IAM WARNING YOU!"** The redhead said as Elpizo smiled a nervous smile and held his hands in defense as he was sweating heavily.

"Iam sorry but i didn't see anything. I swear" Elpizo said making the blond return to normal as he released Elpizo form his grip.

"Fine then" Boruto said as his stomach growled and he blushed at this while everyone in the CMD room laughed.

"Looks like someone's hungry~" Alia said in a melody tone.

"I think iam gonna have breakfast before leaving" Boruto said and Alia, Layer and Pallete nodded with smiles on their faces.

The girls headed to the kitchen to prepare the breakfast while Boruto talked with Elpizo and told him how he ended here.

Elpizo was shocked to find out that two humans survived a nuclear bomb or a nuclear paper bomb in Boruto's words. Elpizo also knew about Boruto defeating Harupia whick shocked him more that a human being was able to defeat one of the legendary five guardians and according to Zero, The young sage's next target was Fefnir and he really wanted to see Boruto fighting after what he heared aboout him kicking Harupia's ass. Elpizo should thank God that he was not in Harupia's place.

Soon, The Girls called to the maverick hunters and the resistance soliders.

"Breakfast is ready!" Alia shouted as everyone rushed out of the CMD room along with Boruto and Elpizo.

Boruto arrived at the Table to see something that surprised him.

Right in front of him, There was a table filled with all that any one could wish. Boruto's eyes gleamed in delight.

He then sniffed in the air as he realised the smell of his favourite food.

"RAMEN!" Boruto shouted making everyone jump from surprise and looking at the redhead.

Just as Boruto was about to touch the boul of Ramen, His hand was hitted by a large wooden spoon. Boruto catched his hand in slight pain. He turned his head to see Alia holding the wooden spoon and glaring at Boruto making him gasp in horror. Boy, women really can get scary and creepy when they are angry.

"Don't you know food rules, you naughty boy?" Alia said making the redhead pout.

"Sorry ma'am" Boruto said as Alia giggled.

"Okay, everyone start eating" Alia said as everyone started eating.

After a nice breakfast, Boruto got out of the base after telling the others that he will go for a walk.

Boruto looked at his list and took the route for the Fire Factory. He entered and he felt hotas everythimg was ingulfed with fire but he was surprised as he found no bandits to fight so he walked easily through the plumes of fire thanks to Matatabi's blue fire chakra cloak and he continued untill he reached the boss door. It was the same door that he passed from to go to his fight against Harupia.

 **"Kit. Before you enter, i would like to tell you about the Kaguya's Bloodline"** Kurama said gaining the young sage's attention.

 **"The Kaguya's Bloodline or The Dead Bone Pulse is a Bloodline that allows you to use your bones as weapons"** Kurama said making Boruto's eyes gleam.

 **"I'll give you details after the battle"** Kurama said as Boruto said and procceded to the door as it opened revealing what looked like a platform in the outside and someone was sitting on a chair.

"I have been expecting you" The man sitting on the chair said as he stood on his feet as Boruto's Byakugan activated for battle.

"Fefnir of the Fire. I presume" Boruto said and the man nodded.

"Yes. That would be me but what do you want?" Fefnir asked as Boruto took the Hyuga clan's Taijutsu stance.

"I will stop you before you make troubles for me and Sarada-chan" Boruto said as Fefnir's eyebrow twitched.

"Another stupid asshole who thinks himself capable of defeating me? You may have defeated Harupia, but you won't be able to defeat me" Fefnir said.

"I will try then!" Boruto said as he dashed with a bttle cry at Fefnir and landed a punch on him but Fefnir blocked it with his arm.

"Boy what big muscles you got" Boruto said as Fefnir smirked.

"Thank you" Fefnir said as he grabbed the redhead's arm and throw him in the air before he grabbed his armcannons and aimmed it at Boruto.

"Fire storm!" Fefnir yelled as he shooted multiple medium fire balls at Boruto. As it was coming very near. Boruto rotated in the air.

"Hyuga Clan Art: Rotation!" Boruto yelled as he spinned in mid-air and landed on the ground.

"Not bad, Brat" Fefnir said and Boruto smirked as he created a blue chakra sphere in his hand but it was dark purple.

"Get ready! Vermillion Rasengan!" Boruto yelled as he vanished in a purple flash and in an instant appeared in front of Fefnir and slammed the chakra sphere in his guts making him spit out saliva and thrown out of the field.

"Hope you land safely pal" Boruto said as he was about to leave but suddenly, Fefnir appeared flying as he smirked at Boruto.

"Time to finish this, brat" Fefnir said as he slammed his armcannons together creating a one arm cannon as he began charging.

"Fire and Lightining Combination: Thor's Fire Blast!" Fefnir yelled as he shot the fire blast coated with lightning at Boruto.

The young sage gasped and flew through handsigns rapidly.

"Water Style Secret Techninque: Isobu Great Water Shield!" Boruto yelled as a large water sheild appeared blocking the Fire Blast.

After finishing, Fefnir was panting as he used all of his power in his last attack. Boruto saw this and flew through handsigns again.

"Water Style: Syurp Tank!" Boruto yelled as he spat out water but the water seemed to have viscousity as it surrounded Fefnir. Fefnir tried to jump from the viscous water but he was impaled to the ground by it. He was trapped.

"Fine, I will end this now" Boruto said as his eyes flashed with the Six Paths Senjutsu. The young sage got into a stance with his legs bent and spread apart and his hands cupped together at his left side.

"Kaaa..." A blue energy formed in his palms.

"Meee..." A blue ball was seen flickering and growing in his palms.

"Haaa..." The ground beneath his feet cracked and crumbled under the force of his power. The blue orb flickered brighter and grew making his hands pat slightly.

"Meee..." Boruto then thrust his hands out at Fefnir.

"HAAAAA!" Boruto yelled as he launched a powerful blue-white blast at Fefnir.

The blast ingulfed Fefnir as he screamed in pain as the stream of the blast shoot outside the earth.

Boruto finished as he smirked as Fefnir was no where to be found after the blast.

"Heh. That was too fast. Thanks for your help Kurama" Boruto said as the Bijuu smirked and chuckled.

 **"No problem, Kid"** Kurama said.

"Time to go home" Boruto said as he used the Hirashin and disappeared in a purple flash.

Meanwhile, Fefnir was moaning in pain as the blast Boruto made formed a 150 m crater as he crashed through 10 mountains and at the last mountain, he crashed forming a crater.

"Cur-ses" Fefnir said as he blacked out, still hanging in the crater of the mountain.

Meanwhile at the Maverick Hunter HQ...

Boruto was tired and exhausted. Even thought the battle was short, the techniques he used costed him a lot of chakra as he wasn't used to them yet.

He entered his room and found Sarada still sleeping.

"I guess that's that for today" Boruto said as he took off his trench coat and went to sleep beside his love.

Meanwhile at the CMD room...

Everyone to say they where shocked at what Boruto had done. He actually defeated Fefnir! That was unbelivable. But Zero had a smirk on his face.

"Who's his next target?" Zero asked.

"I guess it's Leviathan" X said as Zero's smirk grew wider.

"Let's see what he would do with her" Zero said with his smirk still on his face as everyone in the CMD room sweatdropped. Boy there days are going to be difficult from now on.

* * *

And Done

I am sorry for the short battle but i had help on the Chapter's Jutsu form a friend.

Before I finish the chapter, I would like to thank my pal on Syurp trap jutsu and the Kamehameha from Dragon Ball Z series.

Next Chapter: Boruto's third fight against Leviathan of the Ice.

Golden Rinnegan, Out.


	8. The fight part 3: Leviathan of the ice

Hello my friends. Golden Rinnegan is in the house with a new chapter of your favorite story: The Reincarnations Of The Next Generation.

* * *

Now there are some people who the hell is Bolt. well i have one respond for them. KISS MY ASS. U ALL KNOW THAT BOLT IS BORUTO'S NICKNAME! GODDAMNIT! But let's not interrupt the story anymore. I will let you all enjoy the story.

* * *

The sun rose at Neo Arcadia and the birds were chippering at the morning. There waking up was none other than Sarada Uchiha. The first female Uchiha to use the

Susano'o. Her black raven locks waved around her head as she snapped her neck and hips. Realization hit her as she remembered what happened 2 days ago and how

she made love with the man she loved. Then realization hit her again as she remembered something similar to that. And she started crying as remembered what

happened in Konoha 4 years ago.

* * *

Flashback:

 _A 12 years old Sarada Uchiha after retreiving the panda bear to the zoo. Saying goodbye to Boruto and Mitsuki she ran to her house. She opened the house door and_

 _entered._

 _"Mom,I_ _am home" Sarada said but no one responded._

 _Sarada thought that her mother was at work so she decided to wait for until she returns. It was then when she heard loud moans coming from her mother's room_

 _and being curious she decided to see if there was someone in the house. And she regretted doing this. Right in front of her was her mother knelling down on her tiptoes_

 _completely naked! That was very disgusting. Her eyes widened as she saw her mom sucking a penis! Now at this point Sarada was about to throw up her that wasn't_

 _what disgusted her more. It was the man whom his mother was having sex with. It was the man she admired. Her idol. The seventh Hokage. Father of the man she_

 _loved._

 _"Whoa, Sakura-chan. Easy. You are sucking very greedily and hard" Naruto said as Sakura stopped sucking and started licking._

 _She was smiling. WTF?!_

 _"Mmmmm. I thought you forgot about me. All this time you haven't came to see me" Sakura said._

 _"Ahehehe. Sakura-chan,Don't say that you are my favorite. i have a lot of harem but you are number one on all of them dattebayo" Naruto said Sakura then letted go_

 _of Naruto's 11 inchs member._

 _She looked at it with a greedy smile._

 _"Ready, Sakura-chan?"Naruto asked grinning mad_

 _"Y-yeah" Sakura said but then she turned serious as felt someone peeking on them from the door._

 _"Aren't you going to stop peeking, Sarada?" Sakura said as Sarada got out of her hiding place sweating was very worried about what will be done with her and also sad_

 _from her mom cheating on her papa._

 _If Sasuke knew about that, he would kill Sakura, Castrate Naruto and burn the village to ashes. She didn't want that to happen._

 _"What are you doing here, Sarada?" Sakura asked not even having a shameful look on her face as her daughter saw her naked with another man that was not her father. Sakura seemed not afraid._

 _"I-I had j-just returned f-from m-my m-m-mission and when i entered i heard m-moans from th-the room. S-So I came to see what was it and I-I found you at this_

 _state. I wasn't peeking at all honestly" Sarada said sttutering as she was very worried._

 _"Heheheheh. Your lying you were peeking" Sakura said as Sarada tried to change the subject quickly._

 _"E-ENOUGH ABOUT ME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING MOM?! YOU ARE CHEATING ON DAD! HOW DARE YOU?!" Sarada yelled at her mother just smirked and laughed as if this_

 _was some kind of a joke. Sarada flinched and shivered at this._

 _"No, I love your dad but I am not cheating on him. I am just doing my duty to this man as I am his cum dumpster" Sakura said as Sarada shivered more._

 _"C-cum d-dump..." Sarada couldn't complete her words as it was disgusting to just think about this._

 _"Hmm. You seem to be interested"Sakura said as Sarada flinched at this. Interested? No way in hell!_

 _"W-What? N-No I am not" Sarada said sttutering again._

 _She didn't want to do these things. Not in her current age. She didn't want to be a mother now._

 _"I'll tell you what, I am gonna teach you" Sakura said smiling madly at her daughter._

 _Now Sarada was not afraid. She was very very frightened now. Sakura pulled her daughter to where Naruto is. She made Sarada kneel down until she was at the level_

 _of his cock._

 _"Now suck it honey" Sakura said and Sarada, being the obidient daughter, obeyed and slowly kissed the tip and sucked it slowly._

 _Sakura saw this and she didn't like. No that won't ever satisfy her boss._

 _"Oh, i guess beginners needs a push in the beginning, right?" Sakura said and without poor Sarada notice, her mother slowly moved her hand behind her._

 _Oh my God! poor Sarada is in trouble!_

 _"HERE!" Sakura shouted as with one push, she pushed Sarada's head tho Naruto's 's eyes widened as Naruto's member was inside her mouth._

 _She could feel the precum in her mouth._

 _"Okay Sarada it's coming. Swallow it" Sakura said encouraging her daughter and after few strokes, Naruto came in Sarada's mouth._

 _Sarada couldn't handle the amount. so she coughed most of the cum from her mouth as the two adults watched._

 _"Oh, I guess that amount of cum was too much for a beginner" Sakura said as she held Sarada's arms._

 _Sarada flinched at this as she knew what was coming. However she couldn't resist due to the amount of energy she used to swallow some of Naruto's cum. So her body_

 _was limp right now._

 _"Now it's time to give your virginity to Hokage-sama" Sakura said as tears began to form in Sarada's eyes._

 _She didn't want to do that now._

 _"M-Mommy? Am i gonna really have sex?" Sarada said as she saw herself naked and her legs are opened wide._

 _Poor little Sarada didn't have a respond to her answer as Naruto pushed his member as hard and fast as he could causing the 12 year old girl to grit her teeth in pain._

 _She didn't even want that and from a 33 year old adult. Naruto kept thrusting fast until he came in Sarada's little pussy. Sarada screamed in pain as she felt the hot_

 _cum inside her womb._

 _"NO! PLEASE! I WILL BE YOUR CUM DUMPSTER!" Sarada screamed as she couldn't take it anymore while Naruto and Sakura whose pinning Sarada to the ground by her_

 _arms were grinning like mad at this. Naruto kept thrusting until he came once more. Suddenly, Sarada's Sharingan activatied and mutated from level 1 to level 3 due to_

 _the hard painful experience that she had as she closed her eyes and fell unconscious._

* * *

 _End Flashback._

 _After that day, Sarada ran to Shadow and told him about what happened to her. Shadow was very furious and angry about this_.

How can Naruto do this?

Sarada begged Shadow not to do anything to them but Shadow was afraid on the little girl . So he decided to put one of his seals. It was the only Fuinjutsu that Shadow

had learned as he created it and it can even seal a tailed beast inside a container and even heal diseases. I t was called 'The Ultimate Tetra Clan Seal' as Shadow called it.

He placed the seal on Sarada to prevent her from being pregnant. Sarada thanked Shadow for his help and she hoped that everything would be alright. However, things

became worse. Naruto would come to Sakura's house and rape Sarada until her body becomes limps. This continued for three years and when Sarada reached 15, She

participated in the chunin exams and had her battle against Boruto and Boruto won at her after a vicious battle between the two. It was then when Boruto asked

Sarada for marriage. Sarada hesitated but she was in love with that man so she happily accepted and they were engaged secretly after the chunin exams. Sarada then

looked at her engagement ring. it was a golden ring with a white gem that had the Uzumaki symbol on the right side and the Uchiha symbol on the left side. She giggled

as she saw the ring and washed away this bad memory. One day she will tell Boruto about it and she knew that he will accept it and forgive her. She just hoped so.

* * *

Sarada then looked at herself and realized how dirty she was. So she headed to the shower, took a warm shower and got out from the bathroom with a towel on her

head and another one wrapped around her body. She stared at the mirror and began to fix her hair and after she was done, she noticed something in Boruto's hand as

he was sleeping. It was a piece of paper and Sarada, being her curious self slowly took the paper from Boruto's hand and read it. The paper had 5 strange names and two

of them were written in front of them the word 'Defeated'. Sarada then saw the next name and it was leviathan. Sarada just knew that Boruto went out and defeated

two of those five. So she did only thing. She wore her black kimono and strapped her sword to he waist (Sasuke's Sword in Shippuden) and went out of the base. She

wanted some action and would get it.

* * *

Meanwhile in the CMD room, The others saw Sarada take off with the Susano'o in the sky. This was going to be fun, for Zero especially since he wanted to see Sarada's

abilities. His perverted smirk drew to his face as he remembered the two reincarnations having sex.

"What do you think, Elpizo?" Zero said to Elpizo.

"Let's just see what she can do" Elpizo said ending the talk.

He also wants to see their abilities. Sarada finally reached a place called the Frozen Gotto. Boy it was freezing there but with the help of her Susano'o, she managed to

stay warm and she found few robots that can shot ice. Sarada just smirked as she flashed through hand signs. Then her hand was covered with lightning as she raised

her arm to the sky and muttered.

"This jutsu brings thunder from heavens. I merely direct this power towards you. COME!" Sarada yelled as an enormous lightning dragon descended from the sky aiming for the bandits.

"The name of this Jutsu is Kirin. Disappear with the roar of thunder!" Sarada yelled as she slammed the lightning coated hand on the ground and just as she did so, the

lightning dragon hit its targets and a very bright flash and a very loud explosion appeared which caused everyone in the CMD room to cover both their eyes and ears.

As the light vanished, The bandits were nowhere to be found and Sarada stood up with a victorious grin on her face

"I am just getting started" Sarada said as she continued her journey until she reached a strange door.

The same door that Boruto went through to fight Harupia and Fefnir. Touching the door, it snapped open leaving a confused Sarada looking at opened door. With no

second thought, The Uchiha entered through the door to see a girl that was slightly taller than her. Sarada realized who was she from the picture she had and started

talking.

"Leviathan of the ice?" Sarada said as she was clutching her stomach.

Something was hurting her but she didn't know but she waved it off. The woman named Leviathan looked at her visitor and just smirked madly and licked her lips.

"My, my. A feast. I will enjoy treating myself" She said as Sarada drew her sword and Leviathan drew her spear and the two females rushed at each other exchanging

blows. Having enough, Sarada stabbed her sword to the ground and flew through hand signs as a black flame blade appeared in her hands.

"Inferno Style: Flame Control Jumping Flames!" Sarada yelled as the flames hitted Leviathan and she engulfed with black flames.

Sarada felt the intense pain in her stomach grow until subsided once more and she smirked as she was about to leave but suddenly, there was huge increase in power

right behind her. Sarada turned around to see Leviathan floating in the sky.

"I must admit that you are strong. Stronger than I thought but too bad. I wanted to have some fun but what a waste. I'm gonna end your life now" Leviathan said as

she smirked madly at Sarada while the Uchiha cursed and prepared for whatever was gonna happen.

"Time to end this! Water and Ice Combination: Antartica's Avalanche Shuriken Barrage!" The Ice queen yelled as multiplied ice spiked Shuriken shot at top speed at

Sarada. Sarada tried to dodge the Shurikens but the intense pain in her stomach grew more and distracted her causing most of the shurikens to hit her. Sarada's clothes

were completely torn and only revealed red panties and a red tank top along with her armlets that reached her knuckles. Sarada saw that Leviathan was exhausted after

unleashing her Ultimate attack. The Uchiha girl just smirked at this and held a handsign as she activated her Susano'o and glared at the ice queen who backed away

from an angry Sarada. She just thought that her end was near.

"Time to die bitch! Inferno style: Susano'o Flame Control!" Sarada yelled as multiple Susano'o swords hitted Leviathan as they fell from the sky. The swords stopped

falling as Sarada was closing her suddenly, she snapped them open.

"Burn Out!" Sarada said as an even larger Susano'o sword fell on Leviathan causing the field to be engulfed in a massive large explosion of black flames.

As the explosion ended, Sarada was very tired. Her Dojutsu faded and she began walking home clutching her stomach as the pain grew more and more. Sarada's vision

began to blur as she realized that she will black out at any moment. So holding a handsign. She disappeared in a swirl of black flames.

* * *

In the Maverick Hunter HQ... Everyone in the CMD room was very shocked. Their jaws dropped to the ground as they saw the intense battle between the two female.

They were all shocked except for Zero and Colbar. Zero had a wide mad grin on his face as he saw the battle. He was very excited to see an intense battle on this. And on

the other hand, Colbar was very angry and mad that the 'whore' had survived. Sarada arrived at the HQ very tired and she walked few steps before collapsing to the

ground, clutching her stomach and yelling in pain. The last thing she saw was Alia, Pallete and Layer running to her before she blacked out.

* * *

A few hours later... Boruto woke up as he stretched himself. He was ready for kicking some ass. He reached for his pocket but didn't find anything. He searched for the

paper that had the information about the guardians, but didn't find anything. It was then when he saw two towels on a small chair. He picked both of them and smelled

them. His eyes widened in shock as he realized something.

"No, no, Sarada-chan" Boruto said as he dashed from the room when he noticed something.

* * *

All the Maverick Hunter HQ were sitting on chairs looking very worried. Zero was leaning on the wall with his eyes closed. X, Axl, and the rest of the HQ excluding Alia,

Layer and Pallete were sitting on chairs with worried looks on their faces. Boruto rushed to see what's wrong. He was very worried.

"Boruto, your awake" X said with a sad smile.

"What's going on?" Boruto said still worried. Axl was about to respond but the sound of a door opening interrupted him. Out of the doors came Alia with a nurse outfit

along with Layer and Pallete with the same outfit.

"Please tell me, what's going on. Where's Sarada-chan?" Boruto said worried about his future wife.

Alia just tried to stiffen a giggle while Pallete and Layer had smiles on their faces. This made the redhead young sage more worried.

"Guys, What's going on? Is Sarada-chan alright?" Boruto asked worried for his future wife.

"Don't worry Boruto. Sarada is fine. She was exhausted and now she is resting" Pallete said which caused Boruto to raise a questioning eyebrow.

"Exhausted? From what? I need to check on her" Boruto said as he rushed to the room but was stopped by Pallete and Layer.

"Guys, Outta my way" Boruto said to the two girls.

"Sorry, Boruto-san. But we can't let you enter. Both of them must rest" Layer said calmly to Boruto.

This caused Zero to snap his eyes open in shock and it caused Axl to stand up and jump joyfully.

"I have to tell Shadow about that! He's gonna be happy" Axl said as he rushed to the CMD room leaving a totally confused Boruto.

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on?" Boruto said trying not to tap into Kurama's chakra and destroy Neo Arcadia and turn it into ashes.

"Well, you can't enter because Sarada must rest with her...errrrrr...other" Pallete said which Boruto's eyes to widen in realization.

"W-Wait a minute. You don't mean..." But before the young redhead sage can continue, Alia answered his question with a smile on her face.

"Yes Boruto. Sarada is pregnant" Alia said as Boruto stood frozen in shock.

* * *

And done. That's it for this chapter. Next Chapter: Pregnant? and also it will include a small surprise. Till next time and till next chapter. Golden Rinnegan, Out.


	9. Family reunite

Hello my friends. Golden Rinnegan is in the house with a new chapter of the great story: The Reincarnations of the Next Generation. Before i start the story, i would like to thank and 2003 chew on their support for this story and their admiration for the story. So i really hope you enjoy the chapter. Stay breezy.

* * *

"Excuse me Alia. Did you say that Sarada-chan is Pregnant?" Boruto asked again.

He couldn't believe his ears while was just giggling at his reaction. "Yes Boruto. Sarada is pregnant" Alia said as Boruto couldn't believe it.

He had only one reaction. "I am gonna be a father?" Boruto said as the next reactin caused chaos.

"I AM GONNA BE A FATHER!" Boruto yelled as he extended his hand and started shooting bone fingers everywhere as everyone in the HQ.

It was then when Axl returned with news that made Boruto stop and freeze in his place.

"I had contacted Shadow and told about Sarada's pregnancy and he said that he will persons that both Boruto and Sarada knew well" Axl said as Boruto stood frozen in his place.

He had just hoped that Naruto and Sasuke won't for obvious reasons: For Naruto it's because that Naruto will bring him and Sarada back by force to Konoha where

people resent them and despise them while in Neo Acardia they had been living peacefully for almost three months. And Sasuke because he would kill him for jacking his

daughter and impregnating her. This is gonna be a pain in the ass.

"Alia, can i go to see Sarada-chan now?" Boruto asked as Alia nodded in affarmitation.

Boruto walked to the room where Sarada was patting her stomach gently but she was very worried if this child was from Naruto! But when she thought about it, Naruto

stopped deflowering her when she reached 15. And when made love with Boruto, she noticed that he released all of his chakra and half of Kurama's chakra into the jack

that entered her womb and this mark on her left arm... she could feel Kurama's chakra coursing through her body. Especially her womb. It was liket that this mark was

feeding the baby in her womb with chakra. But she was still worried about one thing and that if Boruto and her father knew about what Naruto had done to her. She

just hoped that everything would be okay.

"Are you okay Sarada-chan?" Boruto said as Sarada quickly putted a smile on her face.

"Yeah I am alright Boruto-kun. Just a bit worried" Sarada said as she felt something was about to happen.

Boruto saw her worried so he decided not to tell her about Shadow sending people to both of them.

"Have no fear as long as I am with you Sarada-chan. I promised you that i will protect you and as for the child, I am willing to keep it. Even when we are busy. I am not

gonna make the mistake Naruto had done" Boruto said as Sarada smiled and embraced him in a hug.

"Thank you Boruto" Sarada said.

* * *

Mean while in the Hidden Leaf Village... Shadow was very delighted after hearing the news of Sarada being pregnant. He turned to Itachi.

"Itachi, Bring me Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga Immediately" Shadow ordered.

"Hai" Itachi said as he disappeared via shunshin.

Minutes later, There was knocking on the door.

"Come in" Shadow called as the door opened to reveal Itachi with Sasuke and Hinata.

"Sasuke and Hinata are here sir" Itachi said as Sasuke and Hinata appeared with grave in their eyes.

It had been two months since they lost Boruto and Sarada and they were in grief.

"Okay you two. I have a SS- Rank mission for the both of you. But before I explain the details of the mission, I have some good news for the two of you only" Shadow

said as Sasuke and Hinata raised questioning eyebrows at Shadow.

"What do you mean good news?" Sasuke said as Hinata nodded.

Shadow just smiled as he said the following words: "Boruto and Sarada are alive"

These words made Sasuke and Hinata to widen their eyes in shock. They froze in their places as silence roamed all over the Hokage office. After a couple of minutes,

Shadow picked up a piece of paper.

"This paper is a map where you have to go to your mission" Shadow said as Sasuke decided to speak.

"Screw the mission, Shadow. I need to find my daughter" Sasuke said as Hinata spoke.

"And i need to find my son as well" Hinata said as Shadow's smile widened.

"Well your mission is to go and live with them" Shadow said as Sasuke and Hinata's eyes widened.

"Okay. Where do we go?" Sasuke asked.

"A place out of the elemental nations named Neo Arcadia" Shadow said as he gave the duo the map.

Sasuke snatched the map and ran out of the door with Hinata following him. Shadow smiled at this.

"Now we just wait and see what happens" Shadow said as he smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile with Sasuke and Hinata:

"Sasuke, Why do you think Shadow chose me and you for this mission and didn't bring with us Naruto-kun and Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know but he must had a reason" Sasuke said as he groaned.

"We are slow like this. Hinata, hold to me by the neck" Sasuke said as Hinata did so and in a blur of speed, Sasuke and Hinata disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile in the maverick hunter base... Boruto was staying awake beside Sarada as she was sleeping and he was shivering and he don't know why. But he felt

something was about to happen and it seemed to him that it will be good and bad at the same time. He just hoped that everything would be alright. Boruto then stood

up , gave Sarada a kiss on the forehead and ran outside the room. He wanted to finish his business with the 5 legendary guardians to make sure that Sarada would be

safe with their baby. He then went out of the base running through the streets for his next target: Phantom of the in a street section of Neo Arcadia, Two people were

walking with cloaks hiding their figures.

"Is this is the place that Shadow said about" One of them said.

"Y-yes. I guess this is it" The other figure said as they proceeded through the streets.

Then a solider noticed the two visitors. He picked up his gun, proceeded to the two figures and pointed the gun on them.

"Who are you two? Are you Neo Arcadian humans or from another place?" The solider said as the two figures took off their hoods to reveal that they were indeed

Sasuke and Hinata.

"We are from another land and we were looking for..." Hinata couldn't finish her phrase as the solider screamed.

"Intruder alert!" Just as then, Thousands of soldiers surrounded Sasuke and Hinata.

"Guess they are not even welcoming us" Sasuke said as he reached for Kusangai.

However a voice stopped him and he knew this voice well.

"Hey, What's going on?" Sasuke and Hinata looked at where the voice came from to widen their eyes at the person who was speaking.

Right in front of them stood a boy with spiky red hair, four whiskers marks two on each cheek, wearing black pants with red linings on each side, White T-shirt that had a

swirl symbol on the front and a crescent on the back, and wrapping his right arm with bandages. Hinata quickly dashed through the soldiers and she was in front of the

boy. She looked at the boy. The boy had tears forming in his eyes and Hinata's eyes were also having tears threatening to fall.

"Boruto? Is that you?" Hinata said as she touched the boy's cheek.

"Mom" Upon hearing this, Hinata pulled Boruto for a bone crushing hug as they bursted into tears hugging each other. Sasuke saw this and smiled.

"Hey Boruto" Sasuke said as Boruto flinched.

He quickly broke the hug from his mother and ran at top speed at the Maverick Hunter HQ. Sasuke and Hinata sweatdropped at this. A voice broke them from confusion.

"Well since you are related to , then I can say that we are sorry for our actions" The solider said as Sasuke nodded and walked to Hinata.

"Why do you think he ran away when he saw me?" Sasuke said as Hinata shook her head.

"I don't know but all i know is that we should follow him" Hinata said and Sasuke nodded as both of them ran in the direction Boruto ran in with one thought coursing

through Sasuke's mind. _"Sarada, I am not leaving you again"_

Boruto ran to the base as fast as he could. He couldn't believe that his mother and his future father-in-law are the ones that Shadow sent for them. Boruto ran to see

Sarada only to find her sleeping peacefully putting her hands on her stomach. The redhead young sage smiled at this and sat beside Sarada fiddling with the beautiful

black strands of hair of Sarada's. She was like an angel when she is asleep. Suddenly, The door snapped open to reveal Hinata and Sasuke. Sasuke being a father and

seeing his daughter in a hospital bed, ran at her to check on her.

"Sarada, Are you alright? Please Sarada. Papa is here. please don't die" Sasuke said as he fell to his knees crying on his daughter's 'body'.

Boruto and Hinata sweatdropped at this. But they couldn't blame him. Sasuke then looked up at Boruto with an angry look. A very very very bad one. Boruto flinched

and was swaeting bullets within seconds and when he saw Sasuke standing up, Unshething his Kusanagi and stepping forward to Boruto the only one sensible thing that

a man can do in his position. Hid behind his mother and begging for mercy from Sasuke.

"You couldn't protect her and now she's dead because of you. I AM GONNA KILL YOU!" Sasuke yelled as poor Hinata was between her son and her husband's best friend

and rival.

"Sasuke-ojisan. Sarada-chan is alright. She just needs rest" Boruto said trying to calm his future father-in-law.

"Tired? Tired from what?" Sasuke asked as Boruto shivered more and more but then it was all for Sarada.

"Tired from...errr... pregnancy" Boruto didn't even know that he had the balls to say this in front of Sasuke. Sasuke now saw red in his eyes. His Sharingan and

Rinnegan blazing fury as he hissed the following words.

"Pregnant from whom?" Sasuke hissed although he knew the answer well.

"From...me" Boruto said as he tightened his grip on his mother's back. Hinata was very delighted that her son is finally going to be a father and she was going to be a

grandmother.

"Sasuke, calm down. He impregnated her and it's over" Hinata said trying to cool a near explosion Sasuke.

"NO IT'S NOT OVER! THIS KID MUST DIE!" Sasuke said as Boruto was praying what it was his last praying until...

"Papa?" A soft sleepy voice came from behind as everyone turned their attention on the source of the voice to reveal that Sarada has woken up.

Sasuke ran to his daughter and gave her a tight hug.

"T...Too...Too tight, Papa" Sarada said as Sasuke broke the hug with his daughter and a smile came across his face as fresh tears of happiness fell from his eyes.

"Hah. The legendary Sasuke Uchiha is crying? That's a rare occasion. It means the end of the world" Boruto said as he bursted out laughing.

Kurama was laughing his nine tails inside Boruto. Hinata giggled at this leaving a very confused Sarada.

"What's going on here?" Sarada said as Sasuke wiped the tears and he returned his blank stare.

"Sarada, the dope's son says that you are pregnant from him. Is that true?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes papa. Boruto and I were engaged at the age of 15 secretly. The only one who knows about our engagement is Shadow-sensei" Sarada said as Sasuke simply

nodded.

"I see" Sasuke said as he turned to face Boruto who flinched at this.

"You and her. Your marriage will be in a fortnight" Sasuke said as Boruto, Sarada and Hinata widened their eyes in shock.

They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Sasuke? Of all people? Agreeing for his daughter's marraige? Now that was rare.

"By the way, Boruto. Shadow-sama wants to give you this" Sasuke said as he took out a scroll from his cloak and throw it to Boruto as the latter caught the scroll.

"Shadow-sama?" Boruto asked raising a questioning eyebrow as Hinata giggled.

"Oh how silly of us that we didn't tell you" Hinata said.

"Tell us what?" Sarada asked.

"Shadow became the new Hokage" Sasuke said as Sarada and Boruto widened their eyes.

"No way!" Both of them said at the same time.

"And he sent both of me and Hinata in order to be beside you and train you" Sasuke sai as Hinata decided to speak.

"Boruto. Shadow told me that you unlocked the Tenseigan and the dead bone pulse bloodline. Is that true?" Hinata said as Boruto nodded.

"Fine. I am going to take care of your training while Sasuke will take care of Sarada's training" Hinata said as Boruto and Sarada nodded with a smile on their faces.

"We will now go to introduce ourselves to the others outside" Sasuke said as he turned to Sarada and poked her on the forehead.

"See you later" Sasuke said as he exited the room.

Hinata kissed Boruto on the cheek and followed Sasuke out of the room. Boruto then sighed and looked at the scroll. Then a letter fell from it as Boruto picked it up and read it.

" _Dear Boruto, I am happy that you are going to have a family and i wish that i was with you right now but as you can see, I am training Mitsuki and Hachidori and_

 _I have also those stupid Hokage duties. Anyways, This scroll has a Zanpakuto that once belonged to a legendary warrior. Its called the Shiki (Reaper) This sword will help_

 _you alot. The instructions on how to use the sword is inside the scroll with the sword and its techninques as well. I hope i see you once more but more stronger. May our_

 _paths meet in the future._

 _Shadow Senju Tetra Otsutsuki, Hachidame Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato._

Boruto smiled at this and unruffled the scroll and he saw two seals. He usealed the first one to reveal q sword. It was a sword that was wide from the bottom and thin

from the top of its blade. It also had a yellow handle with red bandages on it and two red strands at the bottom of the handle. (Ichigo's Zanpakuto but i gave it a name)

Boruto smiled at this and looked at Sarada who was smiling at him. He then walked to her and gave her a paaionate kiss on the lips. Their tounges fighting with each

other and after a while they broke due to lack of Oxygen.

"Now get some sleep. I don't want you to exhaust yourself" Boruto said as Sarada nodded and saw him running out of the room.

Boruto ran to find Hinata and Sasuke on the rooftops of the HQ. Sasuke and Hinata noticed him and the sword in his hands.

"Nice sword you got here" Sasuke said as Boruto picked up a scroll and threw it to Sasuke as Sasuke caught it.

"This scroll contains everything about this sword and i want you to teach me" Boruto said as Sasuke nodded.

"Well, since Sarada is resting for nine months, I don't see why not" Sasuke said as he grabbed the Kusanagi and Boruto tightened his grip on Shiki.

Sasuke nodded and both of them clashed at each other. A new adventure was waiting our young heroes and they have to prepare for it.

* * *

And Done. This chapter is a family reunite chapter. Sorry about not putting the next fight in it. Next Chapter: Phantom of the Aura. Until next time and next chapter. Golden Rinnegan, Out.


	10. The fight part 4: Phantom of the Aura

Hello my friends. Golden Rinnegan is in the house with a new chapter of your favorite story: The Reincarnations of The Next Generation. Now There are two reviews and a guest. The two reviews were heart freshening. They really had encouraged me more and more to continue the story. While i am telling the coward guest this: GO TO FUCKIN' HELL YOU ASSHOLE! IT'S MY STORY AND IAM THE AUTHOR SO I AM FREE TO WRITE WHATEVER I WANT! 'huff' 'huff' Hehehe. That relived me and refreshed me more. Anyways onto the story. Stay breezy.

* * *

It has been six months since Sasuke and Hinata arrived to the Maverick Hunter HQ. And things started to change. Hinata became more happier for the fact that her son

was alive and Sasuke became more overprotective to his daughter to the degree that he almost broke the arms of the doctor that came to check on Sarada.

* * *

So Sarada was under the care of Alia, Pallete, Layer and Hinata. Sasuke had became friends with Zero out of all people. The two had realized that they had common

personalities, likes and dislikes. Zero was the only one to rival Sasuke in Kenjutsu. The two would spar almost everyday and mostly Zero would win at Sasuke leading to

a frustrated Sasuke and nightmares about Sasuke using the Susano'o to castrate a poor little Zero.

As for Hinata, She had made friends with Alia, Pallete, Layer and Ciel. She was very delighted with them and they would train sometimes and Hinata would teach the

four girls medical ninjutsu from time to time. And as for our favorite redhead young sage, He changed in his skills completely. His Taijutsu and Kenjutsu were deadly. His

Ninjutsu was devastating and he was now able to have complete control on both the Tenseigan and the dead bone pulse bloodline. He even created something new.

And that was by mixing the Six Paths Senjutsu with the Tenseigan creating the SixPaths Tensei Senjutsu as he called it. Right now, Boruto was preparing himself for the

fourth battle that would test his abilities as a ninja.

The fight against Phantom of the Aura. Boruto then tightened his kunai and shuriken pouch to his waist and strapped Shiki on his back. He discovered one of the sword's

abilities.

It was called Bankai and it was a replacement for chakra in case of emergency. He also had telepathy with Kurama the day before about the mark that appeared on

Sarada's neck after Boruto bit her by Kurama's orders. The nine tailed beast explained that mark was a mate mark that provides the woman with the tailed beast

chakra when a jinchuuriki makes love with a woman and that this mark ensures pregnancy and when the baby is born, he would have all of the tailed beast powers

along with his abilities.

By shorter means, the baby that would be born will be a half human half tailed beast depending on which tailed beast the male jinchuuriki. Boruto told Sasuke and

Hinata about this and they were very surprised at this. A half human half bijuu? That was something rare and unique. Boruto then waved all of this off and concentrated

on what was more important for now. And that was to defeat the threat of the five guardians that would soon threat his wife and child if it's not dealt with. Boruto then

checked on his stuff one more time before dashing out of the HQ. Sasuke and Hinata saw him leaving and smiled.

"They are really growing up but I am still afraid" Hinata said as Sasuke looked at Hinata smiling.

"Hinata, Boruto is no longer a child. In three months or less he will have responsibilities to take care of. So don't be overprotective" Sasuke said as Hinata sweatdropped

at this and giggled.

"Huh? What's funny?" Sasuke asked as Hinata's giggle turned into a full laughter.

"Hahahaha. It's very strange that you are the one who's saying this" Hinata said as Sasuke stood silent for a moment and then bursted out laughing with Hinata.

Then after a while, he stopped laughing but was smiling.

"I am going to check on Sarada" Sasuke said as Hinata nodded while smiling and Sasuke walked to the room where his daughter was.

He could hear her humming happily as she was rubbing her stomach gently.

"Now what would i call the new born baby?" Sasuke could hear his daughter speaking. Her humming and talking made his heart soften and his smile to be more

warmer.

"I think that I have the perfect name" Sasuke said as he entered to Sarada's room as her smile widened upon seeing her father smiling.

"First do you know the gender?" Sasuke asked as The Uchiha matraich nodded.

"Yes. It's a boy" Sarada answered as Sasuke nodded. "I am thinking of the name: Achos" Sasuke said as Sarada took a thinking pose.

"Achos. Hmmm. Sounds pretty good for me. Then it's Achos Uzumaki Uchiha" Sarada exclaimed in delight as Sasuke's smile vanished instantly making Sarada flinch at

this.

"Ummm what is it Papa?" Sarada asked.

"Why would you call the baby on the dobe's son's second name? It's supposed to be Achos Uchiha Uzumaki" Sasuke said as Sarada shook her head and smiled.

"Sorry Papa but Boruto-kun is the father so his clan name should be the first clan name for the baby" Sarada said as Sasuke was depressed.

His hair covering his eyes and a black cloud appeared on top of him shooting thunder and rain on him as Sarada giggled at this. Sasuke then stood up and his smile returning to his face. "But I am gonna be a grandfather after all. Right?" Sasuke said as Sarada giggled once more.

"But wait. That means Naruto will be a grandfather as well. How troublesome" Sasuke exclaimed as Sarada stopped giggling at the mention of Naruto and the smile

vanished from her face.

Sasuke noticed this and leaned to Sarada. "What's wrong my princess? Why are you sad?" Sasuke asked as Sarada started sobbing with her hands on her face making

Sasuke gasp at this. He then putted a hand on her shoulder and rubbed gently.

"Papa please forgive me" Sarada said.

"On what honey?" Sasuke asked confused about how his daughter act.

"On hiding the truth from you" Sarada said as Sasuke was more confused and worried.

"What truth Sarada?" Sasuke asked as Sarada stopped sobbing and began to tell her father about what had happened with her four years ago and how she was raped in

her home by the man whom Sasuke considered his best friend while her mother was waiting for her turn.

Sasuke was in a completely desperate state. He then collapsed onto a chair looking at his poor daughter sobbing. He knew very well it wasn't her fault. It was Naruto's

and Sakura's. Then with no other words, Sasuke walked out of the door leaving a sobbing Sarada in the room. Sasuke appeared in the roof with his eyes closed tightly.

Then suddenly he snapped them open to reveal the Sharingan and the Rinnegan spinning furiously. He then let out a loud scream of anger that could be heard all

over Neo Arcadia.

* * *

In Konoha, Shadow was doing some paperwork before he turned around his head to face the window and let out a sigh.

"So you finally knew Sasuke" He said as he was still looking from the window. One thing was now sure to happen and that Naruto and Sakura are dead meat when

Sasuke sees them once more.

* * *

Meanwhile in an area outside Neo Acardia, Boruto arrived at the Aura Zone and he was right in front of the boss door. And for the first time ever since his foot stepped in

Neo Acardia he can feel Chakra signature at the other side of the boss door. His eyes gleamed with delight as this guy named Phantom would be a test for his training.

Boruto entered and saw a figure that was staring at the sunset and crossing his arms. Boruto was about to speak but Phantom raced him there.

"I have been expecting you" He said as he turned around to face Boruto.

"Phantom of the Aura?" Boruto said and Phantom nodded.

Boruto smiled at Phantom as he reached for Shiki and unsheathed it.

"A Zanpakuto? you must be very skilled to hold something like that" Phantom said as Boruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"What can i say? I have a great sensei and a strong mother to train me" Boruto said as Phantom nodded and reached for his sword in his waist.

It was a sword with a thin blade, a cubical hilt and a black handle with white bandages on it and pointed the sword at Boruto as Boruto did the same.

"Shall we?" Phantom asked as Boruto nodded and with a blur of speed, the two ninja clashed at each other.

Phantom proved to be a very skilled ninja as every time Boruto tried to land a hit on him, Phantom would dodge it and deliver twice the damage to Boruto. Boruto got

sick of this and activated the Tenseigan as Phantom narrowed his eyes.

"The Tenseigan too? That is going to be a challenge" Phantom said as he flashed through handsigns

"Fire Style: Flame Rakasa!" Phantom yelled as he shot fire in the shape of a demon face grinning like mad from his mouth.

Boruto noticed this and flashed through handsigns as well.

"Water Style: Diving Shark Jutsu!" Boruto yelled as he shot water from his mouth at the shape of a shark as the two techniques collided creating very thick mist

surrounding the two ninjas. The mist subsided to reveal Phantom holding a tiger handsign.

"Now time for your ninja career to be over!" He yelled as his chakra spiked.

"Sealing Jutsu: Five Elemental Sphere!" He yelled once more as a sphere with five different colours above his head was formed.

Phantom yelled once more and the sphere shot towards Boruto and hit him creating a massive explosion. Boruto was groaning in pain as Phantom appeared in front of

him and saw him stuck in the rocks.

"The Five Elemental Sphere. A SSS-Rank Fuinjutsu and a forbiden one as well. It blocks the chakra of the enemy and prevents him from using it" Phantom said as he

raised his sword up preparing for a finishing blow to Boruto.

But then suddenly, Phantom turned his head to the side to dodge a sword. It was then when Sarada appeared.

"Get your hands off Boruto-kun" Sarada said before she flinched from a touch on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Sarada-chan. I am alright" A voice said behind Sarada.

She then turned around to see Boruto without even a scratch on his face. Phantom's eyes widened as he looked at Boruto in front of him then at the other Boruto that

was stuck in the wreck only for the latter to vanish in a puff of white smoke.

"A Shadow Clone?!" Phantom yelled as he was very angry now.

He then rushed at the two with his sword. Boruto jumped out of the way bur Sarada couldn't move due to her six months pregnant womb. Phantom's sword was about

inches from Sarada's neck but thanks to her Sharingan, she was able to dodge under the sword. Boruto then jumped above Sarada aiming for a strike with Shiki on

Phantom. Phantom just smirked as he raised the sword in the air as Boruto was rushing in midair with nonstop. Sarada widened her eyes at this. Then she channeled

chakra to her fist and slammed it to Phantom's gut making him spit out blood and drop his sword. Boruto then descended and delivered a slash to Phantom's face as said

person screamed in pain and held his bleeding face. Boruto landed his feet on the ground as Phantom was between the two reincarnations. He then glared at Boruto.

"You little brats!" He yelled as he dashed at Boruto.

Sarada saw that this was the chance and she held a tiger handsign.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" She yelled as she spat a large fireball on Phantom as he was running to her husband.

The fireball hit Phantom in the back as he screamed in pain. The fire ball dissipated leaving Phantom's back with heavy burns. Phantom couldn't move anymore. He can

barely stand on his feet. He was stuck. Boruto then held his right arm as it was covered in lightning. Sarada did the same with her left arm as both of them nodded to

each other and ran at Phantom as fast as they could.

"Chiori!" Both of them yelled at the same time as they passed Phantom with their attacks and a sudden lightning shockwave hit Phantom and electrocuded him.

The shockwave dissipated as Phantom stood for a couple of seconds and collapsed to the ground unconscious. Boruto then looked at Phantom then looked at Sarada who

was at the ground clutching her stomach, breathing heavily and her cheeks were very red. Boruto ran quickly at his wife to check on her as he saw her mate mark glow

very brightly.

"Sarada-chan are you alright?" Boruto asked as Sarada spoke.

"The baby...is coming" Sarada said weakly as Boruto widened his eyes.

"WTF?! BUT IT'S NOT EVEN NINE MONTHS YET!" Boruto yelled as Sarada screamed in pain.

Boruto then picked her up bridal style as they disappeared in a purple flash.

* * *

After a couple of seconds, Boruto arrived as medics took Sarada from him and into the delivery room for labor. Hinata was just sitting while Sasuke and Boruto were

spinning around themselves completely worried. Sarada was screaming as she was in labor. Boruto couldn't hold it anymore as he dashed into the room with Sasuke and

Hinata behind him. They entered the room to find Sarada's legs wide opened and Alia was in front of her. Boruto held Sarada's right hand and Sasuke held her left hand

snd Hinata was using her medical ninjutsu to lessen the pain that Sarada was feeling. Boruto and Sasuke were screaming in complete pain as Sarada was squeezing the

life out of their hands.

"Okay Sarada. Push!" Alia said.

"AHHH!" Sarada yelled as she pushed more.

"Push!" Alia shouted and this action was repeated again and again.

"Okay Sarada one final push. Now!" Alia shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sarada shouted one more shout as she pushed one final time and a voice of a crying baby was heard.

Sarada was now completely tired but she smiled at the baby. The baby had a creamy skin and red hair but what was more shocking was his eyes. On the right eye he

had a purple Rinnegan with no tomoes and on the left eye he had a Tenseigan. Sasuke and Hinata were shocked and delighted. Shocked because the new born baby had

the strongest Dojutsus ever to exist in the world along with being a half tailed beast this will make him unmatched. And Delighted because they had just became

grandparents.

"We still have to name him~" Hinata said with a melody tone in her voice. "I am Thinking of the name Achos" Boruto said as Sasuke, Sarada and Hinata widened their

eyes.

"You know, we were thinking of the same name" Sarada said as Boruto chuckled.

"Okay then it's Achos Uzumaki Uchiha" Boruto exclaimed which later led to an enraged Sasuke Uchiha to argue with Boruto about the second name of the child.

* * *

And Done. And with no further talking i hope you like the chapter and if you don't then don't review. Next Chapter: Final fight against the guardians: Copy X the Elemental Buster. Until next time and next chapter. Golden Rinnegan, Out.


	11. The Fight Finale: Copy X of the Dark Elf

Hello,my friends. Golden Rinnegan is in the house with a new chapter of the story: The Reincarnations of the Next Generations. Normally i would talk alittle but now iam not in the mood. Enjoy the Chapter and Stay breezy.

* * *

Boruto was so delighted. He became a father. A feeling that piereced his heart and left a mark of happiness. Same goes for Sarada. She understood what it means to be

a mother as Hinata talked to her about how pregnancy was hell itself and that labor was hell itself multiplied 10 times. However, it all came with lots of responsibilities.

Boruto knew that he must protect his wife and son with everything he got and every time he thought about it, he thought about the Guardians. Four are down and one

more to go and from what Colbar told him, Copy X is the strongest of them all. Boruto despite being a knucklehead but he always thought twice before he made his

decision. So he went to the expert: X, Copy X's brother. X was talking to Alia when Boruto entered the room.

"Ummm...sorry am I interupting something?" Boruto said as X and Alia stood up.

"No. It's nothing Boruto. I was just leaving anyway. Layer and Pallete need me to help them in navigation" Alia said as she walked out of the room and blew a kiss to X

before she left.

X blushed at this as Boruto snickered.

"Down boy. Down!" Boruto said teasing X and making him blush more redder.

"Enough of me Boruto. What do you want?" X asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you know anything about Copy X" Boruto said as X raised a questioning eyebrow at this.

"And how do you know about him?" X asked.

"I happen to hear people in the HQ talking about him. Who is he anyway?" Boruto asked as X sighed.

"Copy X is my twin brother. He is one of the legendary five guardians of Neo Arcadia and its former ruler before i took it from him. After I took the rule of Neo Arcadia,

Copy X took the lead of the five guardians and made his time for training because he wants to be more stronger than me. Not because Neo Arcadia's rule, but because

he wants to surpass me after I defeated him to become Neo Arcadia's new ruler" X said as Boruto nodded.

"Is that what you want to know?" X asked.

"Yeah. Thanks a dozen pal" Boruto said with a foxy grin and dashed to the door and ran outside the room.

"Such a smart young man. He wants to know about his enemies status before he enters in the battlefield." X said as he stood up and sighed.

"Sasuke-san, He's gone. You can come out now" X called as Sasuke protruded from the wall.

"Well, what do you think?" X asked.

"Let's just hope he makes out of it alive" Sasuke said as X sighed.

"Good luck Boruto. Trust me, Your gonna need it" X said as he and Sasuke exited the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Boruto was out of the base heading for the final fight against the guardians. The place itself was strange. It had cameras and lots of Robots that had the

same body as X but with one red lamp that looked like an eye. A group of those robots had busters in their arms, While another group had rocket fists, While the rest

had busters and flying jets on their backs. Boruto grinned like mad and cracked his knuckles. He then reached for his Zanpakuto.

"Time to party!" Boruto said as he was about to dash at the group of bandits before he heared a voice.

"You can't have the party without me. Can you?" The voice said as Boruto turned around to see his wife.

"Sarada-chan? What are you doing here? Your supposed to be with Achos and you should be resting now" Boruto said as Sarada waved it off.

"Achos is with Aunt Hinata. She is taking care of him. As for me, I can heal myself and I recover very fast. It's one of the Rinnegan abilities." Sarada said as Boruto

sighed.

He then tightened his grip on his Zanpakuto and Sarada unsheathed her sword.

"Bankai: Senbonzaku Kageyoshi!" Boruto yelled as Thousands of blades formed in the sky and with a finger snap, the blades descended hitting a group of bandits with it.

Sarada just 'hmph'ed at this.

"Boruto-kun, think that your strong? Then watch this! Lightning Style Forbiden Techninque: Limelight Jutsu!" Sarada yelled as her hands were covered with lightning.

Lightning streams shot from her hands as they made a 'X' cross around the remaining bandits making what looked like a lightning dome around the bandits. Sarada

smirked and held a half tiger hand sign.

"Annihalate!" Sarada yelled as the lightning dome bursted into lightning annihilating what's between it. The lightning dissipated and the dome disappeared revealing that

the bandits were gone like they didn't even exist. Boruto's jaw dropped to the floor making a crack on the ground as Sarada giggled at her husband's expression.

"Come on, Usuratonkachi. We have to get to the boss already to beat him up" Sarada said as Boruto nodded and both of them dashed to where Copy X is.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Maverick Hunter HQ, Sasuke, Hinata and the Maverick Hunter HQ were watching everything and Sasuke and Hinata were shocked and delighted.

Shocked because they saw their own flesh with such tremendos powers and Delighted because they knew that they can rest without being worried about Boruto and

Sarada. Hinata was crying tears of joy for her son. Her son became a man and a strong one too. As for Sasuke, For the first time ever in history, Sasuke cried! He was

crying tears of joy for his own daughter as she finally became strong and she had a strong man to protect her and a son to take care of. This was very great. But at the

same time, Sasuke can't stop thinking about what Naruto had done to his princess. He would have a talk with him when they return to Konoha.

* * *

At the same time, Boruto and Sarada reached the boss door.

"Okay final one Sarada-chan. Are you ready?" Boruto said tightning his grip on the Zanpakuto.

"Ready when you are Boruto-kun" Sarada said tightning her grip on her sword.

The two nodded to each other as they touched the boss door at the same time and it opened revealing a figure that stood on a strange platform (The platform where

Zero and Copy X fought in Mega Man Zero 3). The figure turned around to reveal someone who was the exact copy of X but with some differences. He wore a blue vest

that had two red spots on the side. Blue arm braclets and blue boots that reached underneath his knees. He also wore black gloves. He had green eyes and a blue

helmet with a red orb at the center covering his hair. The figure looked at his visitors with a blank look and he was crossing his arms.

"S-so, Your t-the o-o-ones that defeated m-my com-comrades" The person said as the two reincarnations sweatdropped at this.

"Oh just great. He's stuttering like mom. We're gonna fuck up big time like this" Boruto said as he started speaking.

"I assume that you are Copy X, The former de factor ruler of Neo Arcadia. Nicknamed as Copy X the elemental buster. Right?" Boruto asked and Copy X nodded.

"Y-you know a lot about m-m-me" Copy X said as he closed his eyes.

"But you won't live to tell them to others" He said as he suddenly snapped his eyes open shocking our duo at what they saw.

In Copy X's left eye was a purple Rinnegan with six tomoes and in his right eye was a RinneSharingan with nine tomoes. Copy X saw the shocked expression on his

visitors and smirked.

"Surprised, huh? I had this from one of my comrades. Phantom to be clear. He found a scroll that had those eyes sealed inside it. He implanted them in my eyes and I trained with them until l mastered them." He said as he seemed to stop stuttering.

"Since you came here with your legs then you will die. You should be grateful you two. It's quite a honor to be the first test dummies for my eyes" Copy X said as he

snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, The ground started to shake. Boruto and Sarada gasped as they fell on the floor. It seemed that the platform was ascending to the sky. The landscape changed

to reveal that they were in...space?!

"What the fuck?!" Boruto said completely shocked.

"WELCOME TO HELL!" Copy X as light engulfed him.

The light then dissipated to reveal that his outfit had changed. He was now wearing golden arm bracelets and golden high heel boots and his helmet was now golden

with five golden horns protruding from it. Boruto channeled wind chakra into his Zanpakuto and Sarada channeled lightning chakra into her sword and Copy X took a

saber in his left hand and they clashed at each other. Zanpakuto and sword against saber. Copy X then stretched his right hand and it turned into a buster. It then

glowed and fired plasma shots coated with fire, lightning and ice. Boruto and Sarada tried to dodge the shots but most of the shots hitted them. Boruto and Sarada were

exhausted. From all the beings that they fought this guy was a pain in the ass. Boruto and Sarada hid behind some wrecks as they were panting.

"What do we do now?" Boruto asked as Sarada was thinking and then her eyes gleamed.

"Boruto, I have an idea." Sarada said as she whispered in Boruto's ear.

Boruto then grinned like mad.

"That's a wonderful idea Sarada-chan" Boruto said as he and Sarada appeared out of the wreck and flashed through handsigns.

"Wind Style: Divine Wind!" Boruto yelled as he slammed his hands on the ground and massive tornadoes appeared.

"Fire Style: Running Fire!" Sarada yelled as she spat a large long fire stream that merged with the tornadoes creating massive fire hurricanes that engulfed Copy X and

created a massive flaming explosion.

The explosion dissipated leaving a massive cloud of black smoke.

"Did we get him?" Boruto asked before he heard a yell.

"Nova Strike!" Copy X yelled as he dashed at the two like a yellow rocket at top speed at the duo.

Boruto and Sarada saw this coming and both of them flew through handsigns once more.

"Magnet Style Secret Techninque: Shukaku Golddust Barrier!" Boruto yelled as a massive Golddust barrier appeared in front of him and Sarada.

"Uchiha Clan Art: Uchiha Fire Dam!" Sarada yelled as a massive red wall merged with the Golddust barrier.

Copy X slammed with his attack at the barrier but couldn't do even a crack at it. Suddenly, Boruto extended his hand to Copy X's face and snatched his right eye as Copy

X screamed in pain as his attack dissipated and he fell to his knees screaming in pain and clutching his right eye. The barrier dissipated revealing Boruto and Sarada but

Sarada's left eye had changed. Instead of a golden Rinnegan, it was orange.

"The Divine RinneSharingan. I read about it but didn't think that it existed" Sarada said as Boruto nodded.

Then their attention was at Copy X.

"Too weak" Boruto said.

"W-what?" Copy X said.

"Your right Boruto-kun. He is nothing compared to his brother. X is far more powerful and mightier than him" Sarada said as Copy X growled in anger.

"Silence! Now I will show you my true power!" He said as a dark sphere engulfed him and then it dissipated revealing something that shocked the two reincarnations.

Right in front of them was a creature with four blue wings that were in shape of an 'X' with green linings on it and a red orb at the center. Two golden platforms with

spikes were orbiting around the creature. It also had two blue claws with red orbs in the palm. The creature also had Copy X's face with the Rinnegan in its left eye. And

with no further talking, The creature extended his claws and shot sound waves at the two reincarnations. The two dodged the sound waves and then the creature's

Rinnegan glowed and fired a green laser at the two as the two were running from the laser that was chasing them. The laser dissipated and the two platforms shot at

the two with their spikes extended. The platforms managed to land scratches at the two reincarnations and it drew out blood from the wounds. The platforms returned

to their respective places orbiting around the creature once more. The creature then extended his claws and they were like homing missiles at the two as they dodged it

and the claws returned to where it was in the creature's arm. Having enough of this, Boruto activated his Six Paths Senjutsu cloak as the Nine tails form began to form

around him but it was purple instead of golden and Sarada drew the power of her new left eye and activated her perfect Susano'o but it was black. The two forms

merged with each other to form Nine tails warrior. Kurama then picked his sword as Copy X aimed for a swipe with his claws to Kurama's face but Kurama dodged

underneath the swipe and slammed his sword into Copy X's torso. Kurama swung his sword once more and delivered a strike to the red orb in the center of Copy X

making the latter roar in pain as the two platforms fell to the ground. Kurama charged a Tailed Beast Bomb and fired it at Copy X creating an enormous explosion as the

Kurama's form along with the Susano'o disappeared but Boruto was still at his Six Paths Senjutsu cloak and Sarada still had her E.M.S and D.R.S activated as a large

cloud of smoke occurred due to the huge explosion that was caused by the Tailed Beast Bomb. Copy X came out of the wreck of the creature. Heavy cuts and bruises all

over his body and parts of his armor were broken.

"Impossible...This c-can't be" Copy X said struggling to stand up.

"We told you you are weak and your nothing compared to X. Maybe that's why he is Neo Acardia's ruler. Maybe that's why he defeated you" Boruto said as Copy X growled in anger.

"Silence! I am not done yet! If I am gonna die, I will take both of you down with me!" Copy X yelled as his buster glowed white.

Boruto and Sarada smirked at this.

"Let's finish this Boruto-kun" Sarada said as her left hand was engulfed with lightning "Chidori!".

Boruto saw this and formed a blue sphere in his right palm "Rasengan!"

Copy X's buster glowed more and more.

"Time to end this!" He yelled as Boruto and Sarada mixed their Rasengan and Chidori together and looked at Copy X.

"Hyper Mega Beam!" Copy X yelled as a white beam was fired from his buster.

Boruto and Sarada dashed at the beam with their combined attack.

"RasenChidori! (Spiralling Thousand birds)" The duo yelled as they slammed their attack at the beam.

Both sides struggled for dominance but Boruto and Sarada were progressing slowly to Copy X. The latter tried to pump more energy to the beam but it wasn't enough.

And with one last battle cry, Boruto and Sarada passed the beam and slammed the RasenChidori at Copy X's gut as he screamed in pain. The RasenChidori created a

holographic explosion at the shape of a giant sphere that protruded from Copy X's back. The explosion dissipated as the two reincarnation removed their hand from Copy

X's gut as the latter fell on his knees then he fell on his face on the ground. Boruto and Sarada panted heavily but they smirked at each other.

"Finally. All of them are down" Boruto said.

"Yeah. Your right" Sarada said as both of them fell on the ground panting heavily and after a couple of seconds, They closed their eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Maverick Hunter HQ, Everyone was shocked, especially Colbar. His plan didn't work and those two filthy humans are not dead. Colbar kept cursing his

bad luck. It was then when he calmed down and an idea popped in his mind. He chuckled darkly and got out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, The whole HQ were cheering and dancing. They now had two new powerful maverick hunters to help them to make Eternal peace in Neo Arcadia.

"I guess they will be labelled as S-Rank Maverick Hunters at this rate" X said as Zero and Axl nodded.

On the other side, Sasuke and Hinata were crying tears of happiness for their children. They knew now that their children are no longer children as they proved to them

right now that they became responsible adults that can protect themselves. Things now are really great. However as long as there is good, There is evil as well. And all of

this was just the beginning for our two heroes...

* * *

And Done. Yay! Finally, The five guardians are done. And we will enter soon into Weil's arc. Next Chapter: A traitor between us. Until next time and next chapter. Golden Rinnegan, Out.


	12. Boruto VS Kiri and a traitor

Hello,my friends. Golden Rinnegan is in the house with a new chapter of your favourite story: The Reincarnations of the next generation. Now before i enter to Weil's arc, Things must be done first. Also i want to remember Weil's numbers and their abilities because iam putting them in Weil's arc. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Stay breezy.

* * *

Sasuke was beside his daughter sleeping form. Boruto had woken up and went outside the base again. Sasuke was very happy. Ever since Yesterday after Boruto and

Sarada defeated Copy X and he was delighted. Happiness was taking over him but at the same time, Worry and anger were taking all over him. After Sarada told him

about what had happened with Naruto in Konoha and he was suspicious. Naruto would never do that to his wife and daughter. However, Sasuke wanted to make sure.

He then stood up and closed his right eye only since the left eye was covered by his bangs. He then snapped it open to reveal his E.M.S and whispered only one word. "Tsukyomi"

* * *

Meanwhile, Boruto was walking out of Neo Acaradia with Axl behind him. He had a plan. He would bring allies to help them in their missions. He told X about it and he

didn't mind about that since it could help Neo Acardia more. That was one of the reasons the redhead sage decided to go outside Neo Arcadia. However, The second

reason was the most important...

* * *

 _Flashback: A 16 year old Boruto Uzumaki walked outside his and his wife's room after he was met by a bone crushing hug from Hinata and a greeting from Sasuke. It_

 _had been only one day since he and Sarada defeated Copy X yet he felt bored. So he decided to enter the CMD room to see what the others are doing. He then entered_

 _to see X, Zero, Axl, Alia, Pallete and Layer looking at a giant screen. The screen was showing what looked like giant gates that had on top of it a light blue circle with the_

 _kanji 'Mist' written in the center. Boruto widened his eyes in realization as he knew what was that._

 _"That's Kirigakure!" Boruto said surprised._

 _He gained the attention of the three maverick hunters and the three female navigators. Axl ran at Boruto and caught him in a head lock and rubbed his head with his_

 _knuckles and grinned._

 _"Good morning Boruto-man. Slept well?" He said as he released Boruto. Boruto sighed then smiled._

 _"Yup. I slept fine" He said._

 _"So, Why are you here?" Alia asked._

 _"Well I am bored. Achos and Sarada are still asleep and Neither mom nor Sasuke-sensei has any new things to train me on. So i just wanted a mission" He said as the_

 _six looked at him then at the picture of Kirigakure._

 _Then Zero spoke._

 _"Okay. You will get a mission. but listen to me carefully" He said and Boruto nodded._

 _"This village or Kirigakure as you called it had discovered the location of Neo Arcadia. We have been watching them for a long time and they had_

 _made communications with other villages ever since they knew about Neo Arcadia's remote location. Your mission is to go there and investigate to see if they are_

 _planning something against Neo Arcadia. This mission is an A-Rank mission by maybe turn S-Rank under certain conditions" Zero explained._

 _"Alright. I am gonna finish this mission before you know it" The redhead young sage said proudly._

 _"Oh by the way, Axl, Your going with him" X said as Axl's eyes gleamed with happiness._

 _"Alright. I can't wait. When do we start the mission?" He asked excitedly._

 _"You two will take your leave now since we don't have any coordinates to this village in order to transport you there. Sorry" Alia said but Boruto waved it off._

 _"Meh, That's okay Alia. That's not hard for me. I placed a Hirashin marker on the gates of the village when i was there once" He said making everyone nod._

 _Boruto had told them about the Hirashin jutsu so they weren't surprised._

 _"Okay I will go and change my clothes" Boruto said as he walked out of the room leaving the six inside the room._

* * *

 _Boruto entered the bathroom and took off his clothes. He had developed since the last six months. His muscles had developed. He had long bangs that reached till the_

 _upper part of his chest and his whisker marks were gone. Boruto entered the bath, took a shower and after 10 minutes, He came out with a towel wrapped around his_

 _waist. He then walked out of the bathroom that was in his and Sarada's room. He then saw Sarada sleeping peacefully beside a baby Achos. This brought a smile to his_

 _face. Putting that aside, He channeled Chakra to his hands and soon light engulfed them and after a while dissipated revealing a new set of clothes. It was a purple half_

 _sleeved T-shirt with the Uzumaki symbol in the front and the Otsutsuki symbol on the back. It also had a set of white shorts with purple linings that reached the bottom_

 _of his knees to show his purple high heeled reploid boots. Boruto wore the new sets of clothes. But how did he made it out of Chakra only? Simple. Boruto possesses the_

 _Six Paths Senjutsu and Sasuke trained him on how to use the Yin-Yang Release. Boruto wrapped black bandages on both his arms all the way down to the fingers. He_

 _then took small white bandages and wrapped them around his bangs. He looked at himself at the mirror before smirking and he turned around to see Sarada still_

 _sleeping. He reached her and planted a small kiss on her lips and kissed his son's forehead and exited the room to see Axl waiting for him. Axl looked at Boruto's new_

 _appearance and whistled._

 _"Wow. You look cool my man" He said and Boruto chuckled._

 _"So are we ready to go?" Boruto asked and Axl nodded as they proceeded to exit the HQ._

 _(End Flashback)_

* * *

Just the idea of returning to the Elemental Nations made Boruto excited. What if his father was in Kiri? He wanted to see Konoha's face when they look at his

development. However, He didn't want to show himself to Konoha now. He then putted that aside and decided to concentrate on the mission. He then stopped walking.

Axl saw this and stopped as well and raised an eyebrow at this.

"Umm...Why have we stopped?" Axl asked. "I am gonna use the Hirashin. Hold to me" Boruto said and Axl did so.

Just as he did so, Both of them disappeared in a purple flash.

* * *

Boruto and Axl appeared in an area that looked like a forest. Axl raised an eye brow at this.

"Umm...Boruto where are we exactly?" Axl asked.

"This is the place I used to train in with Chojuro Hozuki, The sixth Mizukage when i was on a trip here. Don't worry. I haven't forgotten about the mission but I have

something I want to do" He said as he neared what looked like 5 graves.

He did series of handsigns and slammed into the ground.

"Yin-Yang Style: Six Paths Rebirth Art!" He yelled as the five graves began to glow green and after a couple of minutes, the glowing stopped but nothing had changed

making Axl sweatdrop at this. Just as he sighed, 5 hands protruded from the five graves making Axl fall on his butt and had a fearful look on his face. The five hands

clutched into the ground pulling itself up to reveal 5 familiar persons that Boruto knew about from his study in the academy.

"Welcome...Zabuza Momochi, Haku Yuki, Yagura, Utataka, and Mangetsu Hozuki" He said as said people was staring at him confused.

"Huh? What's going on? I remember being dead after releasing Isobu. How am i still alive?" Yagura asked.

"And I remember being killed after Saiken was extracted from me by the Akatsuki. How am I still alive?" Utataka asked.

Same goes for Zabuza, Haku and Mangetsu. They were very confused. How they are still alive?

"Guys. Easy on yourselves. I will tell you everything" Boruto said as he began to tell him who is he and how they are still alive.

Zabuza, Haku, Yagura and Utakata were shocked to know that Boruto is Naruto's son and that he is the one who revived them back to life. Mangetsu was only shocked

about Boruto being able to bring them back to life as he didn't know who was Naruto.

"Okay then Boruto-san. We knew that your the one who revived us but why?" Utataka asked as the other four were waiting for an answer.

Boruto took a deep breath before he answered.

"I revived you five because I believe that you can help us. We want allies and I think your the suitable for this job. So what do you guys say?" Boruto asked.

The five Kiri ninjas looked at each other and after a couple of minutes, They looked at Boruto with smiles on their faces.

"Fine then. It won't harm. I agree" Zabuza said.

"I will be glad to help you Boruto-san" Haku said smiling.

"You got a deal kid" Mangetsu said smirking and flashing his sharp pointed teeth at Boruto and Axl making Axl shiver at this.

"Fine. I am in" Yagura said smiling.

"I will be glad to help you Boruto-san" Utataka said and Boruto nodded.

He then picked a scroll from his ninja pouch and unruffled it. He then channeled Chakra into it and two familiar sword poofed from it

"I think you will need these, Zabuza-san, Mangetsu-san" He said pointin to the Kubrikichio and the Hiramaweriki.

Mangetsu and Zabuza widened their eyes upon seeing their swords. Then they took their swords and hugged them with their arms and legs and rolled on the ground

making everyone sweatdrop at this. Boruto then turned to Yagura and Utataka.

"I have called for Isobu and Saiken. They told me that they would be glad to be sealed inside you once more to give you a hand" Boruto said as the two former Kiri

Jinchuuriki nodded.

"Alright. Everyone shall wait here for Isobu and Saiken. I will enter Kiri alone" Boruto said as he was about to leave before Axl grabbed him from his arm.

"Boruto. Are you sure about this. I mean come on. Alia and Pallete are considering you their little brother. If anything happened to you they will rip off my balls and feed

them to me" Axl said as Mangetsu and Zabuza bursted out laughing.

Yagura and Utakata chuckled and Haku giggled at this. Boruto sighed at this.

"Axl don't worry. You have seen me in battle. I die hard and the five elemental nations are nothing compared to the fight me and Sarada-chan had against Copy X.

Believe me. This is gonna be a piece of cake to me" He said and Axl sighed at this.

"Fine. But take care of yourself" Axl said smiling and Boruto smiled as well.

"Believe me. I will" He said as he disappeared in a purple flash shocking the five Kiri ninjas.

"Whoa...That gaki can use the Yondaime Hokage's Hirashin? What kind of being is this boy?" Zabuza asked and Axl smiled at him.

He then turned around and looked at the sky.

"You have no idea what he can do" Axl said before he joined the five Kiri ninjas and began to speak with them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Boruto had just passed through Kiri's gates. He noticed that there was no guards on the gates. Which means only one thing. The Chunin Exams. That

means that he would have a chance to at least see Mitsuki, Hachidori and Shadow. Boruto smiled as he dashed to where the stadium of the Chunin Exams in Kiri was.

* * *

Inside a large stadium, There sat on one of the benches a boy with light blue hair and golden eyes. He was wearing a white T-shirt underneath a black jacket with golden

linings and the jacket also had a hoodie that had snake eyes-like design on it. He was also wearing black pants with golden linings as well. On his back was a triple-bladed

scythe and its blades were red. He also wore black shinobi sandals. Right now, Said person was looking at a certain picture with a sad look on his face. It had been six

months since their shocking departure yet he misses those two. He misses the times where they would always argue and sometimes fought until they were out of

breath. All that was happening while he and his sensei watched them and kept laughing at them. Ah the sweet old times.

"Hey Mitsuki, What are you doing here?" Mitsuki lifted his head to see two boys in front of him.

The first one had black long hair that reached his waist. He was wearing the same clothes Sasuke wore in Road to Ninja. He also had black eyes and a Tanto with a white

handle and a red blade strapped on his back. The second guy had red hair and The Shineseingan in his eyes. He was wearing a white kimono, red pants, and a black T-

shirt underneath the kimono. He also wore white fingerless gloves. He had the Kiba, One of the legendary swords of the seven swords of the mist strapped in a cross-like

shape on his back. It was the redhead who was talking to Mitsuki.

"Nothing Hachidori. Just recalling old times" He said sadly.

"Mitsuki, I know it's hard on you. It's hard on us as well. Boruto was my friend too and Sarada was my cousin but you have to get it over with. You must live. At least

live for them. Don't make them sad. Okay?" The boy with black hair said as Mitsuki sniffed and stood up with a proud smile on his face.

"Yes, Your right Kira. We have been training with non-stop for six months. We won't let Boruto and Sarada's death be in vain. We will become strong enough to protect

who are important to us" Mitsuki said.

Over the past six months, Mitsuki, Hachidori, Kira, Azure, Himawari and Inojin were training with non-stop by Shadow. Mitsuki had unlocked the RinneSharingan.

Revealing that he was the 2nd reincarnation of the Sage of the Six Paths after Shadow of course. He also mastered the Chaos Energy. Hachidori unlocked his

Shineseingan revealing that he was the 3rd reincarnation of the Sage of the Six Paths and he also mastered the Chaos Energy along with mastering the Shineseingan

and copying every single elemental bloodline and Dojutsu since his father showed all of it to him. Kira had unlocked his E.M.S (Indra E.M.S shippuden). It was discovered

that there was another way for unlocking the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, And that's by great sacrifice. When an Uchiha sacrifices himself for someone he loves, His

Sharingan mutates into the Eternal Mangekyou eventually. That was proved from the hellish training Shadow had given those kids. And by unlocking the E.M.S, Kira was

revealed to be the 3rd reincarnation of Indra Otsutsuki. His training with Shadow allowed him to master the E.M.S and master all of its abilities.

As for Azure...Well let's start by describing him. He is the son of the seventh Mizukage, Blue Uzumaki Namikaze and he was moved to Konoha. He had short red hair

which he inherited from his mother, Airi Senju (Airi from Queen Blade) and a pair of Rinnegan with no tomoes in it in his eyes. He wore the same outfit Torune Aburame

wore in Shippuden but without the sun glasses. He had the Rajiin no ken strapped on his back. Azure is the 3rd reincarnation of Ashura Otsutsuki. Within the past six

months he perfected the paths of the Rinnegan along with perfecting Kekkei Genkais and Kekki Totas but his favorite element was water so he used it mostly.

Himawari had developed as well. She had been training with Shadow on the Byakugan and she had the cells of a dead Kaguya infused inside her allowing her to unlock

the Tenseigan. She trained with non-stop as well untill she mastered the Tenseigan and the dead bone pulse bloodline.

As for Inojin...Well, he is a different story. Shadow had collected Kaguya Otsutsuki's arm that had Black Zetsu and fused Black Zetsu with Inojin. Making him immortal

and having the abilities of Black Zetsu. Shadow also discovered that Black Zetsu had made a copy of Obito's Sharingan and Rinnegan and stored it with him just in case

something happened. Shadow trained Inojin until he mastered all of his powers along with the Rinnegan and the Sharingan after restraining it to make sure that

Inojin's eye doesn't lose its light. So the Mangekyou Sharingan that was with Inojin is considered Eternal. So there was no fear. Over the past six months, Those five had

trained at extreme levels. There levels of power were considered Sannin Level.

After Shadow became Hokage, He putted the six of them as the new Team 7 with Konohamaru still the Jounin sensei. Those five swore on their lives that they will

become strong to protect what's important to them. Right now, They were waiting for their names to be called for the fight as Himawari and Inojin were tagging with

each other against two genins from Kumo and they won without even breaking a sweat.

"Winners: Inojin Yamanaka Zetsu and Himawari Uzumaki Namikaze Hyuga!" The Kiri proctor declared as the crowd erupted in cheers.

"The finals will begin after 5 hours. Please be prepared for it and good luck to you all" The proctor said as Inojin and Himawari returned to the counter to join their team.

Their appearance had changed as well. Himawari was wearing a lavender mesh armor that showed some of her C-cups breasts, a lavendar jacket with a hoodie and

lavender shorts along with high heeled lavedar shinobi sandals and lavendar fingerless gloves that had a small metal plate at the back of each hand where she had

sealed metal claws in it. Her hair was growing on its own curved way untill it reached her back. As for Inojin, He was wearing a plain black cloak that reached his feet

along with white high heeled shinobi sandals. He was shirtless and also wore black Anbu pants underneath the cloak. He had the Sharingan and Rinnegan in his eyes.

As for his choice of weapons, It was the Rejiin. The sword that embodies darkness. It was a katana-like sword. Its blade was dark purple and the handle was black with

dark purple bandages wrapping around it. He hid the sword in his right sleeve. The two entered inside their hotel room and were met with cheers from Azure, Kira and

Hachidori congratulating them.

"Nice match you two" Azure said and Inojin shurrged his shoulders in response.

"Well be careful from facing me in the finals, Because I am not gonna hesitate to defeat you" Kira said and Inojin smiled at this and nodded at this.

Mitsuki came in the room and congratulated Inojin and Himawari on the terrific match and unique performance. Inojin then decided to speak.

"Well I am sorry guys but I will have to ask you all to leave me and Himawari-chan alone" Inojin said as a small blush appeared on his emotionless face.

"Well have fun Heart Breaker!" Azure said giving a thumbs-up to the immortal Yamanaka before exiting the room with Mitsuki, Kira and Hachidori behind him.

Inojin closed the door behind them then looked at Himawari who was sitting on the bed blushing and twirling her two index fingers with each other.

A habit she inherited from her mother.

"Himawari-chan,, Are you still embarrassed?" Inojin asked as he was sitting beside her.

She then turned around and slammed her head to his chest and started to cry.

"I wish he was still alive, I missed him so much" She said and she sobbed in his chest.

Inojin wrapped his arms around her. Then he lifted her head from her chin by his hand and they looked at each other.

"Himawari-chan, I missed him and Sarada as well. But we must be strong and never give up for life. We must stand for them. Both of Boruto and Sarada wanted us to

be strong and we became strong. So don't cry. I don't think Boruto would want to see you cry" Inojin said as Himawari looked at Inojin in the eyes.

He then putted his hand on her face and wiped off her tears. She then smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you, Inojin-kun" She said and Inojin returned the hug.

After a couple of minutes of silent hugging, Both of them broke the hug.

"How much time we got left before the finals?" He asked as he putted a hand on her chest and a hand on her ass.

"Ummm...4 hours and 45 minutes, Why?" Himawari asked already knowing the answer.

* * *

(Lemon #2: Inojin and Himawari)

"Then we will take our time" He said before slamming Himawari on the bed and started to kiss her neck from all direction making Himawari moan in pleasure. He then

slipped his hand into her chest and started to grope her breasts making her moan louder. He then slipped his other hand in her shorts and swiftly took it off and threw it

on the ground. He then swiftly took off her jacket and mesh armor making her breasts bounce and took off her pink panties making her completely naked. She blushed

at this then looked at Inojin.

"Inojin-kun. You haven't taken off your clothes" She said as she reached and took off his cloak.

Then she took off his pants and boxers making him naked as well. And without warning, She pushed him off her and he fell on his back on the bed. She then looked at

his erect downstairs making her blush. She then took a deep breath before kissing Inojin's dick sending shockwaves to said person as he gritted his teeth. Himawari saw

this and decided to enter a higher level of pleasure. She then putted the tip of his cock inside her mouth then slowly started to put more inches of his monster inside her

untll she felt it hit her throat leaving a few inches for her to stroke. Inojin's breath hitched at every stroke The 2nd Tenseigan user gave. Himawari stroked faster and

faster until Inojin felt his balls tighten.

"Hima-chan. I think I am gonna-" He didn't finish the sentence as his juices entered Himawari's mouth.

Himawari widened her eyes as she felt Inojin's warm cum striking her throat and entering her mouth. She then released his dick from her mouth and licked the cum

that fell from her mouth and licked the Immortal Yamanaka's dick clean from cum. Inojin sat down but was pushed to the bed once more by Himawari.

"I am not done yet. I want a ride to pleasure" She said and Inojin sweatdropped at this.

Gone was the shy Himawari and instead of her there was a horny female who wanted to ride him. Boy how ironic. Himawari stroke Inojin's cock once more until it

became erect once more. She went on top of Inojin and aimed his cock to her pussy. She went down slowly and felt Inojin's cock entering inside her slowly until it was

fully inside. Himawari's face became red and her breathing became heavy. She then proceeded and bounced up and down on Inojin's dick.

After a couple of minutes of slow bouncing, She fastened up her path. She was moaning in complete pleasure and fastened her path more and more until...

"Hima-chan, I am gonna cum" Inojin said.

"I am gonna cum too" She replied.

"Then let's cum together" He exclaimed as Himawari bounced more and more until both of them reached their limits and came together making Himawari moan very

loud in pleasure and fell on Inojin's chest.

Both of them smiled and hugged each other while sharing a deep passionate kiss. They broke the kiss after a couple of seconds still hugging each other and smiling.

"I love you Inojin-kun" Himawari said quietly.

"I love you too Himawari-chan" Inojin replied. The two lovers soon closed their eyes and drifted to sleep with Himawari on top of Inojin as both of them were smiling

warmly.

(Lemon End)

* * *

Meanwhile, Boruto was at the top of the Chunin Exams Stadium. He saw the match that Inojin and Himawari were having and he was smiling. He was proud of his little

sister. Then he saw Mitsuki, Hachidori, Azure and Kira were talking in a room behind the Chunin Exams stadium. He wanted to go to them but he remembered his

mission so he dashed where the Mizukage's room is. But he didn't find anyone. He then thought that the Mizukage was in the council room. So he went out from the

Mizukage Mansion and was about to dash to the council mansion before his eye caught something interesting. He saw a sword wrapped in bandages and it had a dark

blue blade and the handle had a skull at the end of it. Boruto's eyes gleamed as he recognized the sword.

"The Samehada" He whispered.

He then took a scroll and sealed the sword inside it. Then he proceeded his way to the council room.

* * *

In the council room, The council members of Kirigakure along with the 7th Mizukage Blue Uzumaki, The 4th Tschikage, The 5th Raikage, The 5th Kazekage Garaa

Sabaku and The 7th and 8th Hokage Naruto Uzumaki and Shadow Senju Tetra Otsutsuki. They were discussing about the new land that was out of the Elemental

Nations. The greedy civilian council members suggested making an invasion on this land. It was then when Blue stood up to object. For all those who don't know Blue,

He had dirty blonde hair and blue ocean orbs. He was wearing a black half sleeved T-shirt and purple pants. On top of them, He wore the cloak that the 2nd Mizukage

wore. He had a long sword on his back (Sigma's E-blade in Megaman X8). He stood and began to speak.

"I am not gonna accept this. We can't make war with them. That's ridiculously stupid. But at least we can make trade roads with them in order to make our village

better. Maybe we can be useful for each other. But I oppose the idea of the invasion" Blue said.

A random civilian was about to protest but he suddenly gasped along with the others that were present in the room except for Shadow who just smirked and whispered

only one word.

"He is here"

* * *

The Kages except for Shadow looked up to see a certain redhead with light blue cross in his eyes standing upside down on the roof and his bangs were hanging. The

Kages guards except for Itachi, Shisui, Shade and Zeus were standing on the table looking at the stranger. The redhead landed on the table on his feet as everyone was

staring at him.

"Who are you? and what are you doing here?" Darui, The 5th Raikage asked and Boruto shifted his gaze to him.

"My name is Shokan Hashi and I am one of the warriors from Neo Arcadia and one of the few ninjas in it. And I am here in a mission" Boruto said hiding his real name.

"And what it would be?" Kurotsuchi, The 4th Tschikage asked and 'Shokan' looked at her.

He then reached for Zanpakuto on his back and just as he touched the handle, The Kage's guards pointed their weapons at him. He just smiled and continued talking.

"My mission is to eliminate any threat to Neo Arcadia and your village is considered a threat" He said calmly and so, The battle began.

* * *

The Kage guards jumped at Boruto with their weapons but Boruto picked up his Zanpakuto and faster than the eye could follow, All of the guards were hit by a whirlwind

strike as they fell dead on the ground and blood came out from them. Darui jumped at Boruto with his sword but Boruto blocked the hit with Zanpakuto. He smirked at

him and whispered "Bankai".

And just as he whispered this word. An invisible shockwave blew the room apart from the roof gaining everyone's attention from outside. Mitsuki, Hachidori, Azure and

Kira saw this. Then they looked at each other before they dashed to where the council room is.

* * *

At the same time, The Kages were all on the ground except for Naruto and Shadow. Shadow left with his four guards leaving Naruto with the intruder. Naruto looked at

Boruto with narrowed eyes. For some reason, This Chakra was famaliar to him. He had met this Chakra before but where? He as out of his thoughts when Boruto

dashed at him aiming for a strike with Zanpakuto on Naruto. Naruto dodged the attack to his side. He then took a kunai and clashed with the redhead sage. The two

kept clashing against each other until both of them backed off each other panting heavily. Boruto smirked at him.

"Not bad at all for a retired Hokage" He said and Naruto narrowed his eyes at this.

"How do you know about me and how do you know that I retired?" Naruto said as Boruto raised Zanpakuto in the air.

"Long story. Short time" He said as Zanpakuto glowed.

"Bankai: Kuroi Getsuga Tensho!" Boruto yelled as he shot a giant and black crescent-like slash from his sword.

Naruto gasped at this as a massive explosion occurred creating a large cloud of smoke. The smoke dissipated to reveal Naruto in his Tailed Beast Mode and Kurama's

golden head was surrounding him for protection. The golden fox head disappeared from around Naruto and Naruto glared at his opponent.

"I don't know who the hell are you but I am not gonna let you get away with this" He said and the redhead sage smirked.

He then closed his eyes and snapped them open and in an instant, He was in his Six Paths Senjutsu mode. Naruto widened his eyes at this.

"How can you use the Six Paths Senjutsu?" He asked completely shocked that someone other than him knew about the Six Paths Senjutsu.

"As I said before, Long story, Short time" He said as he dashed at the 7th Hokage.

Naruto got ready and dashed at his opponent as well. Both of them clashed at each other then backed up. Naruto started forming a Rasengan and he was shocked to

see Boruto forming a Rasengan as well!

"You. How do you know about the Rasengan?" He asked.

"As I said before, Long story. Short time" He said pissing Naruto more. Naruto dashed with a battle cry. Same goes for Boruto.

"Wind Style: Rasengan!/ Yin-Yang Style: Rasengan!" Both yelled as they slammed their respective Rasengans at each other.

Naruto's Rasengan was light blue while Boruto's was having a Yin-Yang swirl around it. Both of them kept struggling against each other and after moments of struggling

for dominance, Their Rasengans dissipated and they were panting. Boruto was the first one to recover as he jumped backwards and clapped his hands together.

"Yin-Yang Style: Six Paths Cross Lantern!" He yelled as several Truth Seeking Balls surrounded Naruto in a large scale.

And in an instant, The Truth Seeking Balls emitted dark purple lightning that covered the large scale Naruto was in and said person was screaming in pain. Boruto saw

this and held Zanpakuto up in the air and light blue energy was surrounding him as Zanpakuto was glowing. After seconds, The energy surrounding Boruto dissipated

and he yelled "Getsuga Tensho!"

He yelled as he slashed with Zanpakuto creating a giant light blue cresent-like slash that flew towards Naruto. The attack directly hit Naruto making him scream in pain

as he flew backwards and slammed to the wall creating a massive explosion and Naruto was screaming in pain. The explosion died to reveal Naruto stuck to the wall unconscious. Boruto cursed at this. He didn't want to do that but he had to. He then sensed a Chakra Signature behind him. He turned around quickly to see Blue and

Shadow along with Shade, Zeus, Itachi and Shisui smiling at him.

"Long time no see little boy" Blue said as Boruto smiled back.

"Same goes for you Blue-oji-san" He said.

He then reached for his ear-phone as Axl was calling.

"Hey Boruto-man. The two giant beasts came and our new friends sealed them inside the staff boy and bubble man here and we are ready to move" He said which

earned him two bonks on the head from said persons.

Boruto heard Axl moaning in pain from the two bonks and chuckled.

"Roger, I will be on my way. Stay where you are" He said cutting the call.

He then turned to Blue.

"I had taken Samehada with me. I wanted to tell you about it for you to know" He said and The 11-Tails Jinchuuriki shurrged his shoulder.

"Meh, I didn't want it anyway. I was going to give it to you" He said and Boruto nodded.

"We will take care of everything here. I will just make Shisui cast Kotamatesukami on them all" Shadow said and Boruto nodded once more.

"Well you have to leave quickly before they wake up" Shade said smiling.

"Say hello to Sasuke and Sarada for me" Itachi said smiling as Boruto nodded once more and once this was done, Boruto disappeared in a purple flash.

"Your a pain in the ass Shadow. You know that?" Blue said and Shadow snickered.

"I know. I am great ain't I?" He said grinning like mad making everyone sweatdrop at him.

It was then when Mitsuki, Hachidori, Azure and Kira appeared.

"What happened?" Hachidori asked.

"A strange guy cam here and blew all the kages. Luckily me and Blue stood for him but he escaped" Shadow said as the four genins sighed in relief at this.

"Way to go pops. You always rock!" Azure said giving a thumbs-up to Blue as he smiled back at him.

"Alright boys. Go and tell the other Genins that the Chunin Finals will be aborted for two weeks for repairs" Shadow said and the four Genins nodded and shunshined out

of sight.

"We are gonna have a hard time explaining everything to them right?" Blue asked Shadow as he referred to the Kages and Kiri.

"Yeah, I guess" Shadow said as they went to help the other Kages.

* * *

Outside Kiri, Axl and the former five Kiri ninjas were waiting impatiently for the redhead young sage. Yagura and Utakata had Isobu and Saiken sealed inside them and

right now they were waiting for Boruto until a purple flash appeared to reveal Boruto.

"It's time to go" He said as he motioned for all of them to grab him and they did so and in an instant, They disappeared in a purple flash.

* * *

In the Maverick Hunter HQ, Everyone were waiting for Boruto and Axl until a purple flash appeared in the center of the CMD room to reveal Boruto and Axl with others

with them. And before the previous two could take their breath, They were caught in a bone crushing hug making their eyes pop out from their places in a comical way.

The five former Kiri ninjas bursted out laughing at this.

"Ack. Alia, Can't breathe" Boruto said as Alia broke the hug making Boruto and Axl take their breaths before Boruto spoke.

"Mission accomplished. We had found that Kiri's civilian council was planning an invasion on Neo Arcadia but they were stopped by their leader" He said and everyone nodded.

It was then when Sarada entered the room with a smile on her face. EMS and DRS blazing furiously and an enormous amount of KI spread around Neo Arcadia making everyone fall to their knees gasping for breath. Boruto looked terrified. He could swear that he saw the Shinigami behind his wife. Sarada walked up to him and picked him by the collar and pointed a finger to the former Kiri ninjas and spoke.

"Let me guess. You used the Yin-Yang Style: Six Paths Rebirth Art, Right?" She said as Boruto gulped before speaking.

"Yes that was because I wanted new allies to help us. Really" He said as Sarada's smile widened and Boruto gasped at this.

"Well in that case..." However she didn't finish her sentence as Boruto was sent crashing through five walls before falling on the ground.

"I miss you honey" Sarada called out from the 5 craters she made. Boruto smiled tiredly as he responded.

"I miss you too sweetheart"

And with that, He blacked out. Everyone was terrified. Especially the former five Kiri ninjas. Zabuza then went to Axl and whispered.

"Are they always like that?" He asked and Axl chuckled.

"You have no idea. Those two are married and they have a baby boy. So I guess that's the natural" Axl said as Zabuza nodded.

One thought was running through his mind along with his four Kiri companions.

'We are gonna have a hell of a new life'

* * *

In an abandoned place in Neo Arcadia, A man with white hair and red eyes along with torn clothes and a broken glass helmet was sitting in the wreck of his former

weapon. Ever since his battle against Zero and he didn't move from his place. Everyone thought that he was dead but he wasn't. He sat down in the wreck. Helpless. It

was then when he heard someone entering through the wreck. He looked at who was visiting him to see one of the Maverick Hunter HQ's soliders smirking at him.

"Ah, I finally found you" Colbar said and Weil sat down once more.

"If your gonna finish me, Then I guess you should make it fast" He said as Colbar chuckled making Weil raise an eyebrow at him in confusion.

"What's so funny?" He asked as Colbar calmed down.

"Well I am here to help you" Colbar said as Weil chuckled.

"And how are you supposed to do this?" He asked as Colbar began to tell him about Boruto and Sarada and their unique powers.

Needless to say, Weil grew interested on those two. He then stood up and walked to one of the wrecks and looked at 8 specific capsules and smirked.

"Then I guess it's time for 'Judgement'" He said as he and Colbar laughed eviliy.

My God! Things are gonna get hard from now on for our heroes...

* * *

And Done. Now before you guys ask, I like Zabuza, Mangetsu, Haku, Utataka and Yagura and especially Mangetsu and Yagura. So i decided to put them along with other future allies. Next Chapter: Sasuke discovering the truth and the beginning of Weil's Arc. Until next time and next chapter. Golden Rinnegan, Out.


	13. Cleaning Konoha from its dirt

**Hello everyone. Golden Rinnegan is in the house with a new chapter of the Reincarnations of the next Generations I want to apologise to you all of you for my late update. School and stuff you know.**

 **Now for the story. As always enjoy and stay breezy.**

* * *

(3 years later):

It has been three years since Boruto's attack on Kirigakure. In these three years, An era of complete peace and harmony spread all over Neo Acardia with Boruto and Sarada and the maverick hunters in and about. Boruto and Sarada became S-Rank maverick hunters after defeating Copy X and Boruto rose to S+ after Kirigakure's mission. During those three years, Boruto began to understand what was his father doing and understood that his father wasn't neglecting him and Himawari on purpose. His mother was right. His father was putting the village needs before his. Boruto regretted what he did to his father and promised to return to Konoha when he becomes more stronger.

Oh if he knew what had happened.

Sasuke returned to Konoha shortly after Boruto's mission in Kirigakure because he knew that Konoha would ask him why he wasn't there when 'Shokan Hashi' attacked Kirigakure.

Speaking of Sasuke and Boruto, Sasuke was still thinking about what he saw in Sarada's mind. He gritted his teeth at what he saw. He remembers it very well as if it was yesterday.

* * *

 _(Flashback:Three years ago):_

 _"Tsukuyomi" Sasuke said quietly as his Sharingan span violently and he entered Sarada's mind._

 _(Sarada's Mind):_

 _Sasuke walked inside his daughter's mind. He looked through all her memories to find anything about what Sarada told him. He kept searching more and more untill he found what Sarada told him._

 _Then He saw what exactly his daughter told him._

 _Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He was about to dispel the Tsukuyomi but something caught his attention. 'Naruto' and 'Sakura' whom were in front of him, had poffed into smoke..._

 _Only to reveal two persons whom Sasuke assumed as ninjas from Konoha. ANBU to be more accurate._

 _"Good. We had done what Ridiku-sama told us" Said one of the two ANBUs._

 _"Yes. Now Ridiku-sama will have the Uchiha whore under his lead since we putted an Antidoseptic while casting a Genjutsu on her" The other ANBU said. Sasuke was shocked. What he saw and his daughter saw was just a Genjutsu? Come to think of it, Sasuke did feel something strange when he saw the scene. He felt a minor flux of chakra when he was watching but it was so small that he barely sensed it so he thought it was just a coincidence._

 _"Heh. Now not even that guy named Shadow won't be able to put his hands on her" The 1st ANBU said smirking._

 _"Now with that, Ridiku-sama will revenge for Danzo-sama and will make Konoha the most powerful village in all of the Elemental Nations" The other ANBU said._

 _"Say. What was Ridiku-sama's next plan? Because i don't remember" The 1st ANBU said making the 2nd ANBU facepalm himself._

 _"You idiot. Do i have to tell you the plan again? It's the fifth time this day" The 2nd ANBU said annoyed by his partner's idiocy._

 _"Heh heh. Sorry" The 1st ANBU said rubbing the back of his head with a grin._

 _"Oh boy. Ok. but listen up because that's the last time i say it" He said making his partner nod._

 _"Ridiku-sama wants us to henge as Oto ninjas. Then we will make Team 7, which has the Hokage's brat and this Uchiha whore" He said glaring at the poor little Sarada who was still shivering from the Genjutsu. "Go to the Forest of Death. Then we will subdue them with every single way we can"_

 _"And if they were stronger than us?" His partner asked._

 _"Then we will use this" The 1st ANBU said as he pulled a paper tag from his pouch. The tag had light green linings on it._

 _"What's this?" The snd ANBU asked._

 _"This is something that Ridiku-sama created. It's a nucleur paper bomb. We will use it to kill the Hokage's son. That will leave that idiot Hokage in a desperate case and he will be deemed unfit to be Hokage and Ridiku-sama will be the new Hokage. This will leave the Uchiha whore which will be controlled by Ridiku-sama through the Antidoseptic which is injected in her blood. This will give Ridiku-sama the power of the Sharingan and when this happens, Nothing will stop in our way" The 1st ANBU finished._

 _"WOW! That's a clever idea. Ridiku-sama is so clever" The 2nd ANBU said._

 _"Of course you idiot. Ridiku-sama is the strongest and most clever of them all" The 1st ANBU replied._

 _"Say. What did you do with the pink haired bitch?" The 2nd ANBU said refering to Sakura._

 _"I putted a drug in her drink. She won't be awake till the next day" The 1st Anbu said making his partner grin like mad._

 _"Okay. Enough standing her. Let's go to take more instructions from Ridiku-sama" The 1st ANBU said making his partner nod as both of them walked outside the house._

 _Sasuke was watching everything with wide eyes. He couldn't believe what he had just heared._

 _Then he returned to his calm look as if nothing happened as he held a hand sign and dispeled the Tsukuyomi._

 _(End Flashback)_

* * *

Sasuke knew it from the beginning. He knew that his best friend and his wife won't do anything gruesome like that. Hell, If his wife knew about that, She would use one of her punches to destroy the ANBU base in Konoha.

Shaking these thoughts from his head, Sasuke thought about what he was about to do.

First of all, He must tell Shadow about all of this. He must know about this.

He also remembered that he left a letter with X and Zero which was addressed for Boruto. The letter had an explaination about what he had saw in Sarada's mind.

Sighing, Sasuke activated his Sharingan and used Kamui to teleport to Konoha.

* * *

(Neo Acardia: Maverick Hunter Base):

"Daddy. Iam home. TEACH ME!" A 3-year old young boy yelled as he tackled his father to the ground. Said boy's appearance consisted of a light blue half sleeved T-shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on the right sleeve, The Uchiha clan symbol on the left sleeve and the Otsutsuki clan symbol on the back. He also wore yellow shorts. The boy also had red blood hair and his right eye was purple with black rings in it and his left eye had blue pupils and irides which contain a white, floral pattern.

That boy was Achos Uzumaki Uchiha. Son of Boruto Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha.

"What do you want to learn my little hero?" Boruto said carrying Achos as he stood up and smiled at him.

"I want you to teach me the Rasengan" Achos said excitedly.

"Now now then little boy. The Rasengan is so difficult to master and it's not its time for you" Boruto said making Achos pout at this.

"However, I can teach you my first jutsu that i learned. The Shadow Clone Jutsu" Boruto exclaimed to his son making his son grin like mad.

"YAY! DADDY IS GONNA TEACH ME A NEW JUTSU! YAY!" Achos exclaimed excitedly as he jumped happily.

"And after we are done, You and your Mommy along with your grandma will go visit some of your Papa's and Mama's friends" Boruto said.

"Really Daddy?" Achos asked innocentely as Boruto nodded.

"Yay!" The boy jumped in happiness making Boruto chuckle at him. Boruto also remembered very well who were those 'friends'.

* * *

 _(Flashback: 1 year after the defeat of Copy X):_

 _It has been a year since Boruto and Sarada defeated Copy X and also a year since Boruto went as Shokan Hashi and infilitrated Kirigakure and got new partners for their maverick hunter base. Their status were good. Yagura and Haku took the leadership of training the soliders of the maverick hunters HQ on ninjutsu. Zabuza and Mangetsu ttok the responsibility of teaching them Kenjutsu. And Utakata was...Utakata. He just prefered to sit on the roof and blow bubbles while looking at the sky._

 _And right now, Boruto, Our favourite redheaded young sage was walking to the CMD room to meet with the other since they sent to him telling him that it was important._

 _And once he entered, What he saw mde him shocked to the core._

 _Right in front of him was..._

 _The Five Guardians of Neo Acardia!_

 _"WTF?!" Boruto shouted catching everyone's attention. Including the five Guardians._

 _The five Guardians were in a burst-out-in-laughter state as Boruto would call it. Harupia had a sling on his right arm with said arm being bandaged and his left leg was banaged heavily and he was standing by the help of a cane which he was catching with his left arm._

 _Fefnir had both of his legs broken and he had two canes that he was using to support him in standing._

 _Leviathan had bandages around her breast region and a bandage around her left arm. These bandages were not on her because said regions were not broken, but because they were burnt. Courstey of Sarada's Inferno Release._

 _Phantom had a bandage on his right leg and bandages around his upper torso because of the Dual Chidori made by Boruto and Sarada._

 _Those were cases, but what Copy X was in was an even completely worse case._

 _Copy X had bandages around every single part of his body except for his right arm. He also had a very heavy bandage on his right eye._

 _"So, You finally came brat" Fefnir said looking at Boruto._

 _"What are you doing here?" Boruto said reaching for Zanpakuto from his back but was stopped when a hand grabbed him. Boruto looked at who stopped him to find that it was Sasuke Uchiha._

 _"Maybe you should let them speak" Sasuke said making Boruto remove his hand from Zanpakuto's hilt._

 _X and Zero began to explain what was going on. They told him that it was just a test for him and Sarada to know about their powers and also to make sure if they are friends or foes. After they finished Boruto had a blank face._

 _"So..Your saying that this was all a test?" He asked making Zero nod._

 _"And you were watching us through cameras?" He asked and Zero nodded once more._

 _"So that means that you were spying on us while me and Sarada-chan were having sex?" He asked blankly. At this rate, Zero froze in his place. Everyone in the CMD room ran outside except for Zero and the five guardians._

 _Zero was sweating bullets, Not because of Boruto who stared at him blankly, But because of one Sasuke Uchiha who was radiating a massive amount of KI towards him._

 _With that being said, It took Hinata and Boruto to save Zero out of Sasuke's hands._

 _(End Flashback)_

* * *

Ever since then, Boruto and Sarada became best friends with the Five Guardians.

Sarada gave her former Golden Rinnegan to Copy X to replace it with the eye they took from him.

Boruto chuckled at the memory. Sure it was truely a great experience to have new friends by your side.

Although he was still annoyed by the fact that the whole Maverick Hunter Base peeped at him and his wife while both of them had sex. He shivered from the thought of having

Shaking these thoughts from his heads, Boruto raced to the training area inside the base to train his own son.

* * *

(Konoha):

A worm hole appeared in front of the Hokage's office. Shadow looked up from the paperwork to see Sasuke in front of him.

"Oh! Hey Sasuke. Your back already" Shadow said getting up from his seat and smiling.

"Shadow. We need to talk" Sasuke said with his stern face. Shadow's smile fell. He knew that when Sasuke has this face then something important has happened.

Sasuke took out a scroll from his pouch which was under his cloak and gave it to Shadow. Sasuke told Shadow that this scroll contained what Sasuke saw in Sarada's mind which was about what had happened to Sarada 8 years ago. Shadow opened the scroll and saw what had happened. He was very shocked to see that it was indeed a Genjutsu made at Sarada to trick her.

After he saw all of this, Shadow's eyes reverted to the Mangekyou Sharingan. Its shape was an upside down triangle with a five-pointed star inside it.

 **"AMAETERASU!"** He shouted as the scroll was ingulfed with white flames. The white flames disspated to reveal that the scroll was nowhere.

Shadow took his sword from a scroll in his pouch. The sword was black from hilt to blade with a cross guard having four prongs bent out forming the shape of manji.

This was the legendary sword, Tensa Zangetsu.

"Let's go. It seems that the village is still corrupted" Shadow said as he and Sasuke disappeared via shunshin.

* * *

(Outside Konoha: Forest of Death):

A man with short black hair and a bandage on his right arm along with a bandage on his right eye was walking through the ruins of the Forest of Death with lots of ANBU with him. Said guy was wearing a white kimono with golden linings on the ends of the sleeves and the bottom.

The man was looking at something in the ruins with the ANBU who were with him.

"Ridiku-sama, We didn't find Sarada Uchiha's or Boruto Uzumaki's bodies" One of the ANBU said to the now known Ridiku. Ridiku wanted Boruto's and Sarada's bodies in order to have their DNA and to have their eyes. Also to use their bodies to have more ANBU to posses both of the Byakugan and the Sharingan.

Sighing once more, He was about to call it a day when suddenly, all of his ANBU fell down on the floor with their throats drawing blood. Ridiku's eyes widened in shock at this. It was then when he saw Shadow and Sasuke in front of him drawing both of their swords.

"What is it, Hokage-sama" Ridiku asked with a blank face.

"Ridiku Shimura, Your under arrest for killing Boruto Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha" Shadow said angerily.

"I see" Ridiku said removing the bandages from his right arm to reveal that his palm had an initial Rinnegan just like Momoshiki's along with 10 Sharingan eyes on his arm. Ridiku then dashed at Sasuke first flowing through handsigns.

 **"Wood Style: Wood Mallet!"** He yelled sending wooden chunks at Sasuke. Sasuke and Shadow jumped out of the way dodging the attack. Ridiku saw this and flew through handsigns once more.

 **"Wood Style: Wood Dragon Jutsu!"** He yelled as a large dragon made up of wood protuded from the ground and dashed at Sasuke and Shadow. Shadow saw this and placed Tensa Zangetsu in front of him.

 **"Getsuga Tensho!"** Shadow yelled sending a dark red crescent-like slash at the wood dragon, slicing it into half. Ridiku growled in anger and decided to use the Rinnegan he had.

 **"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs!"** He yelled as several fire balls which was at the shape of dragons heads bursted out from the Rinnegan in Ridiku's palm. Shadow dodged it easily giving Sasuke the opportunity to make his own move. His Susano'o's arm appeared and grabbed Ridiku tightly then it crushed him as blood exploded from Ridiku's body.

Sasuke and Shadow already knew that Ridiku had used the Izangai. Ridiku then appeared behind both of them. However Shadow was the first to react as he went for a slash at Ridiku, making Ridiku block the hit with his arms. The slash that Shadow delivered to Ridiku sliced 3 eyes out of the Sharingan eyes that Ridiku has. Said person cursed at this. He didn't notice Sasuke delivering a slash with his sword at him, slicing three more eyes in the process. Ridiku side stepped quickly away from them. He then saw Shadow's eyes changing to the Rinnegan. Ridiku was about to use his Rinnegan however Shadow raced him there.

 **"Deva Path: Universal Pull!"** Shadow yelled making pulling Ridiku towards him and Sasuke who was prepared with his Susano'o in its first form and just when Ridiku was mere inches from them, Shadow stabbed a kunai through Ridiku's Rinnegan blinding it forever.

Ridiku, seeing this, was about to reach for the bandage that was on his right eye in order to use the Izangai to escape, only for his arm to be severed by Sasuke's Susano'o Flame Control Sword. Sasuke then caught Ridiku tightly so he won't be able to run. Ridiku saw Shadow having an orb in his hand that was soon known as the GigaSpar, However Something Strange happened.

The GigaSpar morphed to become a large red meteor-like spear which was about the size of Naruto's RasenShuriken. Shadow held his Jutsu up in the sky while glaring holes at Ridiku.

"Time to die! **Fire Style: Chaos Lance!** " He yelled sending his attack at Ridiku causing a massive explosion to occur. The explosion disappeared along with the smoke that was with it to reveal Sasuke with his Susano'o deactivated along with his Sharingan and Rinnegan and a small pool of blood was on the ground signaling that Ridiku is gone for good. Shadow let a relieved sigh.

"I guess we can call it a day, Eh, Sasuke?" Shadow asked his friend.

"I guess so. Let's go" Sasuke said as he and Shadow disappeared via shunshin.

* * *

And Done. Huh? What do you think? Like it, Review. Don't like it, Don't Review.

Next Chapter: The Blazing Judges. Untill next time and next chapter.

Golden Rinnegan, Out.


End file.
